New evil
by Nalciel
Summary: What happens after CCS movie 2 The Sealed Card? Sakura finally confessed her love for Syaoran, but mysterious villain changes her feelings...SxS DISCONTINUED
1. A Clow Card?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own CCS. CLAMP does ToT

**SUMMARY: **What happens after CCS movie 2 The Sealed Card? Sakura finally confessed her love for Syaoran, but mysterious villain changes her feelings...

**PAIRING: **Sakura&Syaoran

**AUTHOR NOTE: **This is my first story, so i hope you'll like it. Please review! I would appreciate any critique and suggestions for future chapters. Oh, and something else: please don't blame me for writing a lot of words like "smiled" or "blushed". It's not my fault CLAMP pictured their characters like this, i'm just copying their style to keep the same character personalities.

**x - x - x**

**Chapter 1 - A Clow Card?**

-Oh no! I'm going to be late for school!-Sakura quickly dressed up in her school uniform and grabbed her pink bag pack. Kero-chan lazily looked at her from his drawer-bed.

-Huh? Late again? For someone, who collected all Clow Reed Cards, turned them all into Sakura Cards and defeated the Sealed Card you are too lazy and unprepared!

-Kero-chan!-Sakura guiltily looked at the Beast of the Seal.-I am not the one who ate all the sweets from Tomoyo's bag yesterday!

Kero made a dreamy face, remembering, how good sweets tasted and then turned back to Sakura:

-I can't help it when I see something what tastes that good! And Tomoyo let me eat them!

-You are very greedy, when it comes to food, Kero…-she stopped and looked at her pink clock.-I have to run! See you later, Kero-chan!- Sakura twirled on her toes and stormed out of the room downstairs.

-Don't forget to bring me something tasty!-replied Kero.

Sakura went downstairs and ran through the kitchen doors.

-Good morning, mother!-she said to a picture of Nadeshiko Kinomoto, which was standing on the dining table, then smiled at Touya.-Good morning, big brother!

-Good morning…monster!-Sakura tried to stomp on his foot, but Touya was faster and moved away. Sakura gave him a killing stare, imagining herself using one of Sakura Cards to crash her annoying brother, but just growled:

-I am NOT a monster!

She sat down and started to eat freshly baked pancakes.

-Wasn't it dad's turn to cook today?-she asked looking at the board for notices on the wall. It read:

Fujitaka-cooking

Touya-work

Sakura-help dad to clean up after supper

-He has an early lecture today,-said Touya, washing his plate,-so I switched with him.

-Oh,-Sakura continued eating.

-I'll be going now,-she heard her brother's voice from corridor.

-Bye! Wait…WHAT?! Wait for me!-Sakura stuffed two pancakes in her mouth at once and quickly drank the whole glass of orange juice. Though, she wasn't late or had classroom chores to do, she didn't want to go to school alone. She knew that Touya was going together with Yukito and even if now she liked him only as a friend, it was still fun to walk along. Now that both Touya and Yukito knew about her being a Cardcaptor, they could talk just about everything and Sakura would not be afraid to say something they are not supposed to know.

Sakura wore her rollerblades and ran to catch up to Touya. It was a sunny morning with early birds singing from sakura-trees and a light touch from breezy wind. Sakura roller-bladed through the alley of blooming sakura-trees and finally saw her big brother on his old bicycle, riding almost at the end of the path. She increased her speed. Touya smirked as she finally caught up to him, but didn't say anything.

Yukito was standing on the path near the junction. He smiled as he saw brother and sister going side by side.

-Hi, Yuki! Hello Yukito-san!-they both said in unison.

-Hello, Sakura-chan, Touya!-Yukito smiled wider and sat down close to Sakura.-You look very cheerful today. Did you tell him about your feelings yesterday?

-Um, yes…-Sakura blushed, but smiled back.-I did.

-Me and my true form are happy for you. You must feel much better now,-he winked and stood up. Touya snorted:

-That kid!

Sakura smiled innocently and made a troubled face. Yukito laughed:

-You really do have the 'sister complex' Touya!

Touya snorted again, but didn't say anything in front of Sakura.

**x - x - x**

-Good morning!-Sakura rushed into the classroom and sat on her usual sit near Tomoyo. She was smiling and humming a little tune to herself.

-Good morning, Sakura-chan,-Tomoyo smiled back.-You are especially cheerful today. I can't remember much from tomorrow, but something tells me things are going to be less awkward now that you confessed to Syaoran!

Sakura blushed not first time for this day. She didn't really know what Tomoyo meant, but she and Yukito were right. She did feel better after confronting her true feelings. Everybody was happy now. Yesterday in the evening, after everything, what happened, she wrote a letter to Eriol and Miss Kaho Mizuki. She described what happened to them and about collecting a sealed card. Thanks to them, Tomoeda town was safe once again.

Suddenly Sakura winced. She looked at the classroom doors and panicked.

-T . . . Tomoyo-chan,-she slightly pulled the sleeve of Tomoyo's dress.

-What is it?

-Where do you think Syaoran-kun and Meiling-chan are?

-Well, they've been here for quite a long time now. Meiling-chan and Li-kun came here from Hong Kong right when we started rehearsing on our Nadeshiko festival play and it was a week ago. Holidays are over and a new semester is starting. I could say that they must be going back to Hong Kong very soon if not today.

Sakura drooped.

-It can't be…-she mumbled to herself.-I…I…but why so soon? I never got a chance to say good bye…and…we just…-she buried her face into her arms and sobbed. Tomoyo patted Sakura's head.

-Good morning,-Sakura heard a very familiar voice. She raised her head from desktop and exclaimed happily:

-Syaoran-kun!

Syaoran was standing in his school uniform and with a bag pack. Meiling stood beside him, dressed in a school uniform as well. She looked at Sakura's red face and said suspiciously:

-Is something wrong? Were you crying?

Sakura hastily wiped tears from the corners of her eyes.

-No, it's nothing!-she smiled, but then remembered.-You…you are not going back to Hong Kong?

-I talked to my mother yesterday,-Syaoran sat on a seat behind Sakura.-We talked about…about us,-he blushed,-and she agreed that it would be best, if I and Meiling stayed to study at Tomoeda school.

-I am glad!-Sakura jumped up from her seat and hugged Syaoran. Tomoyo giggled innocently and Meiling smirked to herself.

-This is just too good,-Tomoyo said and saddened.-There's only one thing that makes me sad…

-What is it, Tomoyo-chan?-Sakura and everybody else looked in her direction.

-There won't be a chance for you to wear the clothes I design anymore, Sakura-chan-Tomoyo quickly rummaged through her bag pack and beamed,-but I still can record every moment of your exciting life on my brand-new camera!

Sakura's face got dumbfounded expression:

-Tomoyo!

-Good morning! Sit down, everyone,-it was Mr. Terada, their homeroom teacher. Rika Sasaki silently looked at him with a dreamy smile on her face, as he passed her desk and stood beside the black board.

-I am glad to say that Li Meiling and Li Syaoran will be joining our class for the rest of the year, - Mr. Terada wrote something on the black board.-Also this year is our class's turn to rake up the Tomoeda Elementary's yard from dry leaves and cherry blossom petals. This is for tomorrow. Don't forget to bring gloves; school will supply the rakes.

-Okay!

**x - x - x**

Sakura felt dazed. They were at the P.E. lesson, trying out a new technique of throwing a cheerleading baton. P.E. was one of her favorite subjects, but she still couldn't concentrate. In her thoughts she was far-far away from this noisy playground, somewhere, where she couldn't hear anyone. Her moves were absolutely automatic.

Twirl baton. Throw it in the air. Catch it.

Twirl baton. Throw it in the air. Catch it.

Why did she feel that way?

Because each time when she turned around and saw Syaoran running a long distance with all the other boys, she froze and couldn't feel her hands moving in a steady rhythm. Because this warm feeling of happiness filled she up to throat and she couldn't stop thinking about what he said in a homeroom today's morning.

He is going to stay. Stay here, in Tomoeda Elementary, with her. Sit behind her every day. Talk to her.

She got so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't hear the whistle blowing. She just continued throwing baton with a stupid smile on her face.

-MISS KINOMOTO!!

The baton slipped from Sakura's hand and landed on her head.

-Miss Kinomoto, you have to be more careful with that. And pay attention,-Mr. Terada picked up a baton and dismissed the class.

As soon as P.E. was over Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling and Syaoran met by the fountain.

-You were great at throwing baton today, Sakura-chan!-as always Tomoyo was excited to emphasize Sakura's abilities.-You were almost perfect…except for that last part…

Sakura blushed:

-I just got distracted, that's all!..-she glanced at Syaoran. He noticed it and smiled, then talked:

-My sisters are coming to Japan today. They are staying in our mansion. Last time they so you turns to Tomoyo and Sakura, you seemed to get along well. Do you want to drop by after school and meet them?

-Of course we will come!

-I think Li-kun's sisters would've been much more excited if you invited your big brother and Yukito-san with us, Sakura-chan!-pointed out Tomoyo.

-That is true!-smiled Sakura. She remembered the expression on Touya's face each time girls were hanging all over him and Yukito and laughed. Then suddenly…she felt something really familiar and shuddered. Air around them began to become thicker.

-That presence!-she muttered and looked up at Syaoran.-Do you feel it?

-Yeah…-replied Syaoran.-It's a Clow Card!

**x - x - x**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. The Battle And Disappearance

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own CCS. CLAMP does T.T

**SUMMARY:** What happens after CCS movie 2 The Sealed Card? Sakura finally confessed her love for Syaoran, but mysterious villain changes her feelings...

**PAIRING:** Sakura&Syaoran

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I chose this chapter to be describing almost the main event in the story. That's where it all begins...Scared? lol

Please review!! I will have more inspiration for next chapters!

**x - x - x**

**Chapter 2 - The Battle And Disappearance**

-What happened? It can't be the Clow Card, can it?-Tomoyo asked in confusion. Sakura looked around. There were a lot of other pupils staying by fountain for their lunch. There's no way they would be able to use their magic in front of everybody! She noticed that no one was walking on the path leading to the back of the school.

-Hurry!-she said to Syaoran, dragging him on the path and turned to Meiling.-Meiling-chan, please take care of Tomoyo-chan!

-No problem!

Sakura and Syaoran hurried to the back of the building. Nobody seemed to be there, but Sakura still could feel the presence of the Clow Card.

Syaoran took out the Clow Compass and uttered the incantation:

-Imperial king of gods,

Your divinity watches over the four corners

Metal, wood, water, fire, earth,

Thunder, wind, lightning,

Whirling blade of light,

I summon thee!

Compass dodged a blue ray of energy. It was pointing into the depth of the forest behind the school barrier.

-You carry your compass with you all the time?-asked Sakura watching Syaoran tracking the signal from Clow Card.

-Yeah…my sword too,-Syaoran turned to see her puzzled face and smiled,-it is not heavy. I'm used to it.

-But...why? I mean, what do you need it for?

Syaoran paused to answer this simple question, but couldn't find any words. He wanted to tell her that he carries his sword for only one reason-to protect her if something awful happens. _Just like right now,_ - he thought. He wanted to say it, but sudden resonance stopped him and instead he whispered:

-Shhh…I'll tell you later, you have to transform your key! Now!

Sakura nodded and placed small star-key in front of her.

-The Key which hides powers of the Stars,

Show your true form before me!

I Sakura, command you under our contract

RELEASE!!

The puffs of sand and yellow smoke surrounded Sakura in a thick ring. Light from her tiny key became stronger and pierced the smoke around her, turning into pink wand with two wings and a big star symbol on its end. Sakura looked at Syaoran. He still was holding the Clow Compass, pointing it in the direction of forest.

-Use the Jump Card,-said he.

-OK, - Sakura took the Jump Card from her school bag, reached out for Syaoran's hand, squeezing it tightly, and cried: "JUMP!!"

The Jump Card easily transported them from one side of the barrier to another. Forest was calm, but there was uneasy silence. No birds could be heard, only the dry rustle of their cautious steps. _What card can it be?_-Sakura wondered. _I thought that we caught all of them. Mr. Clow didn't say that there were more of them!_

-Keep close to me-this card might be dangerous,-Syaoran sounded very concerned. They made their way through the shadowy path and came out on the sunlit glade.

The sight that opened to their eyes made Sakura to step back in shock. Woman, who stood-or to be precise floated-right in the middle of the glade was wearing a black velvet dress with glowing crimson sleeves and hem and lots of ribbons and laces. Her turquoise eyes, looking directly into Sakura's, were filled with wrath and hatred. Dark aura floating all around her indicated her malevolent intentions towards two children standing across the glade.

-Who…who are you?-Sakura mumbled startled.-Are you one of Clow Cards?

Woman was silent. She just kept glaring from Sakura to Syaoran, making him reach for his sword.

-You,-she spoke, referring to Sakura.-I knew you would come. My master told me you would. He said there was no stopping you, once you feel the presence. He was right. You came all the way here, even the signal I sent was really weak.

-What do you want!-Syaoran yelled abruptly.

-Power!-replied woman. Her dark glow spread across the glade, immersing it into darkness. The glow almost reached Syaoran, when Sakura used her card on mysterious sorceress.

-LIGHT!!-she shouted,-Clear the glade from this darkness!-sparkling light rays gleamed through the blackness of the woods and spread their magic illumination. Sorceress stopped.

-You possess a lot of power for such a young girl. But you are still no match for me!!

Woman held out her hand. A black clot of energy appeared on her palm. With a quick move she sent the clot flying towards Sakura, then absorbing into her body. Girl shook and began quietly falling on the ground.

-Sakura!-Syaoran caught her and carefully laid on the soft grass.-Are you all right?

-Yes, I am OK,-Sakura managed to raise her head and look into his deep amber eyes.-Just feeling a little tired.

-I am glad,-Syaoran stood up, took out one of his ofudas, furiously struck his sword against it and uttered the fire incantation:

-God of Fire, Answer my call!

The flames came out bursting towards the woman in black; for a second fire obstructed her and when it cleared…she was gone!

-Huh?-Sakura and Syaoran looked around, wondering where she went.

-Maybe it wasn't a card after all,-noticed Syaoran, helping Sakura to get up and putting her hand over his shoulder.-It could be something that had similar power, and to defeat it we just had to use attack card or whatever…

-You sure did well there, Li-kun!-they heard familiar cheerful voice, ringing out behind them.

-Tomoyo-chan!-sweat-dropped Sakura as she saw her best friend, who -as usual- was filming them on a camcorder; Meiling was standing right beside her, with a look of annoyance on her face.

-Daidouji-san, it is dangerous for you to run off filming them like that!-said Meiling in reproachful tone, her ruby eyes emitting concern.

-But then,-Tomoyo replied happily,-I wouldn't be able to record how cute Sakura looks, when fighting against mysterious card! And yet, I still forgot to bring her a suitable costume!-she added, looking as if she was going to cry. Sakura hurried to reassure her that there will be plenty of other possibilities to film something.

-Kero-chan, for example, would be happy to pose for your video!-she said and added quietly.-He would always be proud to show off his true form.

Everybody looked at Sakura surprised. She wasn't the type of girl who would grumble at such a trifle.

-Oh, it's nothing!-she said smiling, when she saw everybody's reaction.-It's just not my day, I guess!

The lunch was just about over; sound of bell reminded the quartet that it was time to go back on the school ground.

**x - x - x**

Sakura breathed in a breezy scent of the autumn. She was coming home from school, though all of her friends went straight to Li mansion. She promised she'd get there as soon as she would tell her father that she won't be in for dinner.

Her roller-blades chirped on the asphalt.

_It was very tiring day_-she thought.-_Why would there be another Clow Card? If it WAS a Clow Card, then what's its name? And why weren't we able to capture it? I will need to call Mr. Clow and ask him about it. And why did it disappear? I hope it won't cause any trouble if it is still on the loose…_

_Syaoran sure helped me a lot today…_

_Syaoran…_

Sakura silently beamed, thinking of his name.

_He is so brave…_

She remembered his concerned voice, when asking if she was all right.

_And so caring…_

Time flew by fast. Faster, than Sakura would expect… Sakura stopped to take off her roller-blades before she would come into the house.

Her elder brother Touya and Yukito were sitting at the kitchen, drinking tea with freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

-Good evening,-she slightly waved her hand to draw her brother's attention and beamed at Yukito.

-Good evening, Sakura-chan!-Yukito smiled broadly.

Sakura was surprised:

-Did you bake?-she asked referring to Touya. He lazily looked up at her and sneered:

-No. Yukito made them. We left some for you. It's upstairs in your room.

-Go get them and come sit with us,-Yukito offered. Sakura intensively shook her head:

-Thank you, but I just came to tell you that I'm not going to stay for dinner.

-Nothing less from monster,-replied Touya.

-I am not a monster! You big meanie!

-Calm down. Where are you going this time anyway?

-To Syaoran-kun's place!-Sakura smiled, stars glittering in her eyes.

-What!-Touya jumped up.-You are going to that brat's house!?

Sakura sweat-dropped, looking at her brother's angry expression, his eyes with comically small pupils:

-I've got to go…-she laughed nervously, hastily running up the stairs to the safety of her bedroom.

**x - x - x**

To say Sakura was angry, once she saw Kero lying stretched out on the bed, his face all in chocolate, was as if to say nothing.

She was furious.

-KERO!!-she screamed, making him instantly wake up. She didn't even care that she forgot to use her usual 'polite' form of 'Kero-chan'.

-Uh…what? - Cerberus muttered startled.-Ah, it's you, Sakura!-he sighed in relief and plunged right back onto the pillows.

-YOU!!-Sakura growled, her hands rapidly grasping Kero, stuffing him into little drawer and turning the key in the lock.-Yukito made that for me! How could you eat them all!? That was the last straw! I HATE YOU KERO!!-she shouted, tossing her school bag on the bed and storming out of the room as fast as she could.

**x - x - x**

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, added story to alert and faved!**


	3. I Will Protect You

**DISCLAIMER: **This is kinda awkward...Duh, i don't own CCS

**SUMMARY:** What happens after CCS movie 2 The Sealed Card? Sakura finally confessed her love for Syaoran, but mysterious villain changes her feelings...

**PAIRING:** Sakura&Syaoran

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well, this chapter is a bit longer than previous two...I thought that story was kind of dull without any feelings, so i added a little maturity to Sakura's and Syaoran's relationship (though they are still only 12 years old, so they **WON'T** be making out or something like that, I will add kissing in some other chapters)

**x - x - x**

**Chapter 3 - I Will Protect You**

_What is Kero-chan's problem!?_-Sakura strolled down the road in the direction of Li mansion.-_He always gets on my nerves! To eat the whole bunch of cookies?! I can't believe that I even talk to this greedy plush toy! If only he knew how I hate him right now!.._

**x - x - x**

Syaoran sipped from his cup and glanced at the dark green clock. He was sick worried about Sakura getting safely home and then back to his place. His sisters, Tomoyo and Meiling were lively talking about events in school, Hong Kong and just what any girls would talk about. But Syaoran didn't seem to care. This strange feeling of something…he didn't really know what it was, but still, he just knew that something was about to happen.

_It's all right,_-he thought.-_I'm getting more paranoid with each day. She will be fine…_

_Right?_

_Of course. She was a Cardcaptor for a long time now; nothing's going to let her down._

_I am sure that I'm right._

_It IS just a walk from her house to mine after all._

He sighed. Tomoyo, Meiling and four of his sisters looked in his direction.

-Is…something wrong?-asked Syaoran's elder sister Tai. As a more mature sibling she always looked after him, giving a helpful advice.

-No,-he replied tersely.-It's nothing.

Tomoyo giggled and said something to Meiling.

_She knows everything, doesn't she?_-it was kind of late for Syaoran to realize that all of his feelings were practically written on his face-Tomoyo was one of the people who could read it like a book.

Loud knock on the door made him wake up from his sad thoughts. He swiftly got up, leaving everybody else in a living room. When he finally got to the door and opened it, Sakura was standing on the threshold, wordlessly beaming at him.

-I am sorry, I'm late,-she said while taking off her shoes in the hall.-I kind of had a fight with Kero-chan,-she explained and seeing Syaoran's puzzled expression added,-it's all right; we just didn't agree on something.

Tomoyo ran into the hall, holding her camcorder in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

-You made it Sakura-chan!-she exclaimed.-We were just talking about you,-Tomoyo swiftly glanced at Syaoran to see a hint of rose touching his cheeks.

-Let's go,-he said, his hand instantly grabbing Sakura's and dragging her into the living room,-tea is getting cold.

Meiling and Syaoran's sisters stood up as they saw young girl walking into the room, her glittery emerald eyes full of cheerfulness and a boy firmly holding her hand in his.

-Aww! Its Syaoran's cute little girlfriend! Sakura-chan! Can we call you Sakura-chan?-four girls surrounded Sakura, pinching her cheeks and pestering collar of her school shirt. Sakura was just standing there and sweat-dropping with a comic expression on her face, while Tomoyo was filming their little welcoming.

-Aww, isn't she adorable! Just look at this pretty uniform of hers!-spoke Fei Yen, taking off Sakura's hat.

-He-he! Her eyes are just so endearingly jade-green!-replied Anming, the girl in brightly olive kimono.

-How about your brother, Sakura-chan? Will he be joining us today?-it was Syaoran's elder sister who asked Sakura.

-No…he's busy…-Sakura muttered. Meiling and Tomoyo laughed nervously.

-Oh, come on Tai, all you think about is guys!-snorted Bao Yu, Syaoran's other sibling.

-But he is SO cute!-Tai answered.-Don't be so boring, Bao Yu!

-Well, I guess you're right. He IS really cute after all!

That was the point, when Syaoran couldn't stand it any longer.

-Ahem…-he said in annoyance, his eyes closed with unsaid words of irritation written all over his face, and reminded them.-We are having guests here.

-Come on, Syaoran…we are just trying to be friendly…-said the youngest of sisters Anming. Everybody did calm down though.

Wei, the butler in Li mansion, brought Sakura some tea and they sat down, Sakura beside Syaoran opposite everybody else.

Now Sakura had some time to study the castle-like house. She looked at huge fireplace with ancient ornaments and a clear mirror above it.

_It would've been nice to sit in front of a warming fire in bad weather,_-she thought. Her eyes slid from fireplace to a big window with a small balcony behind it. She noticed that decorated red curtains were too heavy for wind to blow them, so she could see the part of the shadowed garden with blooming sakura-trees through the window-glass. There were a couple of crimson chairs, big round sofa and a small glass coffee table. Walls and other decorations, such as china vases, were somewhere in between red and deep rose shade.

_Syaoran's mother must really like red tint,_-Sakura figured.

Everything was in a certain east-style, so different objects harmonized with each other perfectly.

Sakura thought of her earlier behavior with Kero-chan.

What was she thinking? It's not like her to suddenly blow up like that!

Kero-chan always was too greedy for food, but it never really bothered her that much. She was telling him off a lot lately, but it never got THAT far!

Though whole thing together sounded very strange, she decided that this happened exceptionally because of her being SO tired today.

_And it's not like Kero-chan didn't deserve it!_-she thought to herself. Here's another cruel thought. What is happening to her!

She looked at Syaoran.

Why again did he have this compass and sword with him today? Did he know something was going to happen? He sure never gave her a proper explanation.

Now was the most perfect time to ask. But how could she bring it up in front of everybody else listening, not to mention Tomoyo with her ready-to-film camcorder?

Sakura caught herself on thinking how stupid was Tomoyo's hobby of filming her wherever she went. That really started to get on her nerves.

_Doesn't she have her own life to get on with?.._

_No apparently._

Sakura got up.

-Syaoran…I need to talk to you,-she blushed deeply as everyone gazed at her and pointed in the direction of the small balcony.-There.

She thought it would be easier to talk in private, when nobody could see them. As they walked to the balcony, the uneasy silence remained.

Sakura pulled the curtains and with relief noticed that girls continued talking to each other, not wanting to interrupt her and Syaoran's private talk. Only it was her who was going to talk.

The wind wasn't very strong, but it still slightly messed up Sakura's hair. Cherry blossom petals were flying through the air all around them; for a second Sakura couldn't see anything, but their baby-pinkish shade.

And Syaoran.

She sighed, not knowing what to start with. Everything seemed so clear and easy, when it was in her head, but now, when she saw his handsome face, she even forgot what she was going to ask in a first place.

-Is everything all right?-Syaoran asked, concerned as usual.

-Oh, no, everything is fine…I just…wanted to say thank you, for being so worried about me all the time…-she spoke softly.-I know I wouldn't be able to do a lot of things without your help and I never told you how much I value our relationship,-she stopped to catch a breath and then continued.-And I was wondering…since you said you would tell me why…why did you have your sword and Clow Compass with you today in school? Did you know that there was going to be…-she stopped again, this time not knowing how to describe the woman they saw earlier today,-…something dangerous?

Syaoran sighed in a relief. Here he was, thinking that something was wrong…but nothing really was. He was glad to throw off the oppressive feeling of sorrow.

-Sakura…-he started.-I didn't know there would be something like that,-he paused.-The only reason I took the sword with me is because I want…I know there's a lot of threat out there and I just wanted to make sure you'll be safe, even if menace will come up unexpectedly.

_Like today, for example,_-he added to himself.

Sakura beamed at him. Suddenly, she felt an urge to…

_I think I will..._

-This is the sweetest thing!..-she exclaimed.

Her arms went up and tightened around Syaoran's waist in a thankful embrace. Sakura buried her face in his shirt; it felt so blissful, so safe.

Syaoran smiled and cuddled her:

-I will always protect you, Sakura…

-Aren't you two looking so cute together!-Sakura and Syaoran backed away from each other as they saw Tomoyo holding her camera right up to them. They silently stared at her.

_Just ruin my life, why don't you!_-Sakura thought, fuming from this bizarre interruption. Tomoyo smiled innocently:

-I hope I did not interrupt or anything!-she said, putting her camcorder down. Sakura couldn't believe Tomoyo's gift of barging in right at the point, when she was so happy to be held in Syaoran's hands.

-N-no, not at all, we were just talking,-Syaoran instinctively took Sakura's hand in his.-We should probably get back inside. It's getting cold.

**x - x - x**

The rest of the evening Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling and Syaoran were forced to talk about their long card-collecting. Syaoran's sisters were excited to see the footage Tomoyo brought with her. They just couldn't stop screaming, when they saw all sorts of Cardcaptor clothes, designed by Sakura's best friend.

-Awwwwwwwwwww! This hat looks so cute with this wand!

-You look adorable, Sakura-chan!

-Such a pretty cherry blossom!

-Syaoran is so lucky!

The last footage of Sakura and Syaoran fighting against mysterious woman in black caught their attention.

-Is that…another Clow Card?-asked Bao Yu surprised.

-We don't know,-said Syaoran, his arms clutching the back of the chair.-It just disappeared into a thin air all of the sudden.

Tai looked at this footage one more time.

-This is unusual,-she finally spoke.-It looks like this is a custom card.

-A custom card?-Sakura asked curiously.-What does it mean?

-It means that this isn't a card made by Clow Reed,-Meiling informed.

-That's right; this is a card that was designed by someone else, with qualities, resembling the same the Clow Cards had. Or to say easier, it's an imitation.

-But what do we have to do with it?-Syaoran came closer to the screen so he could see the card better.

-You can't do anything unless you know what kind of card it is-said Tai.-Each card has its opposite. Like there are Fiery and Watery. If you try fighting a card without its opponent card, your chances to win are very low. There's more. If it's a custom card, you have to find the one who owns it and defeat them in an equal fight.

-This means that the card we saw in the forest behind the school is still out there, uncontrolled?-Tomoyo's voice was so quiet, that it was barely heard.

-Sadly, yes,-sighed Tai.

**x - x - x**

-Let me out!-shouted Kero as he heard somebody open the door into Sakura's room. Whole this time he was sitting inside the little drawer and trying to get out. He wasn't even thinking of turning into his true form-he would simply break the whole table. He tried yelling for Touya or Yukito, but it seemed that they left right after they had a tea.

Sakura turned the key in the lock and set Kero free.

-I am so sorry, Kero-chan!-she said, turning on the light and pulling curtains together.-I don't know what came over me!

Kero wordlessly sat on the bed, his eyes filled with fury. Sakura sat beside and watched him, then spoke:

-It's not like you didn't deserve it!

Kero looked up at the girl and groaned:

-It was just a cookie! You know how I like everything sweet!

-I am very sorry!-Sakura sweat-dropped and then remembered.-A strangest thing happened today at school…

Cerberus paused.

-I am listening,-he said after a long silence. Sakura started her story.

**x - x - x**

-It is impossible!-yelped Kero-chan after he listened to what Sakura had to say. Girl stood up from bed and calmly brushed her short auburn hair before going to sleep.

-But what card can it be?-Kero rubbed his chin with his paw.-Dark aura, you say?

-Yeah…-Sakura put the brush down and got back on the bed, turning off the lights. She was really tired. This card haunting exhausted her _so_ much. She closed her eyes, not listening to Kero-chan's grumbling.

A minute after she fell asleep.

**x - x - x**

**A/N: So, have you guessed what kind of card is it yet? If you think that you did, write a review and tell me about it! Come on, just press the little button down there and write what you think! It will make me happy! I'll update sooner! **


	4. Changing

**DISCLAIMER:** Things that are not true: 1.Sky is green 2.Elephants can fly 3.Nastia owns CCS

**SUMMARY:** What happens after CCS movie 2 The Sealed Card? Sakura finally confessed her love for Syaoran, but mysterious villain changes her feelings...

**PAIRING:** Sakura&Syaoran

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This chapter I devote to people who added me as favorite, put my story on alert and (woo-hey!) reviewed. I devote it to following users:

**Sakura and Syaoran**

**Mysterious Angel Girl**

**lov2readtwilight**

**x - x - x**

**Chapter 4 - Changing**

Sakura looked amazed, staring at Tokyo Tower with its light pink shade of illumination.

_It's a dream?_

_This dream, again…_

She stood on the roof of the building opposite the Tokyo Tower, cherry blossom pink petals flying in a spiral around her. She looked back. All of her friends- Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling and Kero -were standing right behind her, as if guarding her back, cheering on and supporting her.

But she knew it wasn't all what was there. She felt somebody's cold glare on her pretty face. Somebody was watching her every move.

She looked closely at the tower and saw it.

The shadow.

There was someone standing on the tower top, studying her.

She saw the light blonde hair, fluttering as wind played with its curly locks. And a sharp hating ice-blue eyes, focused on Sakura.

_Who is it?_

The thought stuck in her head, not knowing the answer.

Was it someone she knew?

_No._

She did not know this mysterious person.

_But who can it be?_

Sakura heard a light laughter. The next thing she so was her falling from high building, disarmed and weak.

_Noooooooooooooo!_

**x - x - x**

Sakura sat up on bed, her forehead in sweat and Kero looking at her in surprise.

-You sure responded to your alarm quick today,-he teased a girl and then Kero noticed a mask of terror on Sakura's face.-Sakura, you all right?

Sakura did not answer. She just nodded.

Never in her life had she seen such a realistic dream before! She was stunned.

-That person,-she whispered.

-What person?-Kero echoed. Sakura brushed off the feeling of loneliness and stared back at Kero.

-I saw that dream again,-she informed him.

-You mean the foretelling dream? What was it about?

Sakura huddled up as she felt no ground under her feet over and over again, though she was perfectly safe and told Cerberus about the person on the top of Tokyo Tower.

-Blonde hair…icy-blue eyes…-Kero repeated as he tried to figure out the person's identity. Nothing seemed come to his mind.-Did you notice anything else?

-No,-said Sakura, remembering that it was day, when they were supposed to rake the Tomoeda Elementary's yard and putting the gloves inside her bag.

She glanced at her pink alarm clock.

-Whoa! I'm going to be late!-she jumped up and grabbed her uniform. She quickly dressed up and put her auburn hair in two pigtails, fastening them with a red-bead decoration.

-That girl never learns!-sighed Cerberus, watching Sakura snatch her school bag and storm out of the room.

**x - x - x**

-Good morning, mother! Good morning, Touya!-Sakura rushed into the kitchen only to find that her brother had just gone to the college. She nervously looked for a fast snack.

-I am going to be _so_ late!-she muttered to herself, noticing the plate with half cold fried egg and bacon. She mentally thanked her father for cooking it for her and swallowed the whole thing in a matter of seconds. Then she ran to the hall, her hands shaking from panic as she wore her roller-blades. She hustled through the door way and almost fell on the junction to the cherry blossom trees alley.

_I…have to catch up to Touya and Yukito…_

She ran so fast that soon enough she _did _catch up to them, breathing rapidly.

-H-hello Yukito-san!-she said, her voice still shattering in exhaustion.

-Hello, Sakura-chan,-he replied.-You are rather late today.

-I…was just…a dream…-that was all she could say at this point.

-A dream?-Yukito echoed with curiosity.

-It is deceitful to blame a dream for your every-day delay, you know,-teased Touya and looked right up to Sakura's face.-Monster.

And then Sakura blew up. She never was mad at him that much! But she just couldn't control herself, her bright emerald eyes, that just a second ago were full with cheerfulness, emitting hatred and contempt, her arms reaching out for the Star Key and her lips uttering the incantation to turn it into staff.

-WATERY!-Sakura shouted making card chase Touya until it finally got him soaked. Yukito hastily transformed into Yue and helped Touya to get up, forming shield around both of them to protect from splattering water and looking at Sakura with surprise.

Sakura watched her elder brother stand up, but then she suddenly gasped, something in her head clicked and she turned in the direction of school and ran…ran without stopping until she reached the school gate.

**x - x - x**

Syaoran slowly stood up from his desk and moved towards the window, waiting for Sakura. He couldn't get rid of dark thoughts about what his elder sister Tai said last evening.

_You can't do anything unless you know what kind of card it is._

He shook his head in disbelieve. How could he be so careless? Not notice that the card was still there! This card might be much more dangerous than those they had to fight before. And he didn't want to lose the one he loved so much.

_If you try fighting a card without its opponent card, your chances to win are very low._

But what if he does fail? What if he will not be able to protect her? What then? This question was gradually getting to him as he remembered the other part Tai said.

_There's more._

Is there ever not?

_If it's a custom card, you have to find the one who owns it and defeat them in an equal fight._

He knew he had to do it. He had to win this fight. For everyone who kept their hope in him. For Sakura.

Syaoran bent over the window-sill and tried to forget all of this for now. He realized that criticizing himself wouldn't get him anywhere. He didn't want to scare everyone by his saddened face either. Syaoran sighed as gentle breeze swirled through his spine, bringing the feeling of lightness and illuminating his troubled face with a soft smile as he saw a girl dashing through the school gate.

She seemed to be terrified by something. Instantly Syaoran turned away from the window and hurried to the school yard. Was she hurt? Can it be that he was too late and the card finally got to her?

He ran outside, his eyes glancing in different directions until he saw a girl he was looking for. She was standing beside the gate and breathing rapidly, her knees supporting her hands and Tomoyo by her side. Syaoran sighed again, this time relieved. He came closer to see if she was all right.

-Ah, Syaoran-kun!-Sakura smiled happily as she saw his figure walking in their direction.-Good morning!

He examined her look. Her auburn hair were blown over by the swift gust of wind; her eyes were tearing and full of dread and her uniform was all wrinkled and crumpled.

-What happened?-he asked, not returning the greeting. Sakura straightened and suddenly her smile faded. She hugged Syaoran and leaned against his chest, her eyes all watery from tears that flowed down her cheeks.

-I…didn't m-mean to…hurt an-nyone,-she whispered through her tears,-b-but…I was s-so mad at him…so m-mad! W-what is h-happening to m-me?!

Syaoran cuddled her and stroke her head.

-It's OK,-he said in calming voice,-stop crying, everything will be all right.

He watched Sakura raise her head and look at him, her face clearing from sorrow.

-Thank you,-she murmured, brushing her hand through his thick chest-nut hair.

-Now, tell me what happened,-he demanded softly, caressing her cheek and noticing that Tomoyo had left them to talk alone. Sakura sniffed:

-We were just walking in the alley, me, Yukito-san and big brother,-she explained,-and then, when big brother called me a monster, I suddenly couldn't control myself, I just got _so_ mad at him and…and I used a Watery Card to take vengeance on him. I didn't want to do it I just…had no power over what I was doing!

Sudden thought made its way through Syaoran's mind and opened his eyes on what was going on.

**x - x **_Flashback_ **x - x**

_Woman held out her hand. A black clot of energy appeared on her palm. With a quick move she sent the clot flying towards Sakura, then absorbing into her body._

**x - x **_End flashback_ **x - x**

-That custom card,-Syaoran uttered, his face losing color,-it did something to you.

Sakura looked at him in surprise:

-Did what?-she asked blinking innocently. Syaoran closed his eyes in meditation:

-I am not sure yet,-he looked at Sakura.-But it changes you very fast.

**x - x - x**

**A/N: One, two... Yup! That's a second cliffhanger!! I bet nobody knows what card it is! Try to guess, guys! **

**Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!! I can't even imagine what i've done without support of those three people i mentioned in Author's note! So all i'm sayin' is THANK YOU to those who reviewed! Chapter 5 is coming out soon!**


	5. The Quarrel

**DISCLAIMER:** CR, tell them i don't own CCS!

**SUMMARY:** What happens after CCS movie 2 The Sealed Card? Sakura finally confessed her love for Syaoran, but mysterious villain changes her feelings...

**PAIRING:** Sakura&Syaoran, oh and a bit of Chiharu&Yamazaki and Rika&Mr.Terada

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm thinking about killing Syaoran at the end...should I?** Ok, here's a bit more on Sakura's classmates. Say thanx to CataclismicReality!

**x - x - x**

**Chapter 5 - The Quarrel**

The air smelled of fresh grass and crisp earth. The essence of cherry blossoms billowed through the school yard, bringing the feeling of stable serenity.

The school yard was quite lively. Pupils in uniforms were rushing about, standing in noisy lines to get their rakes, chattering and laughing.

Mr. Terada coughed with annoyance. It was his homeroom class that made such a mess out of playground. He looked at Rika Sasaki, who stood beside him this whole time and smiled at her calmness. Then he looked at the raucous crowd of his pupils and saw that some of them were lying on the ground, playing in piles of leaves. It was time to call everyone to order.

-Everybody listen closely,-he shouted through the yelping and laughter. Pupils turned to hear, what he had to say.-You were assigned an area to clear it from dry leaves. You have to do it together in your groups. When you'll finish, return your rakes and report back to me. You may start.

Everyone returned to their groups, chattering as loud as before. Now the school yard divided in certain sections of pupils raking their assigned territory.

Sakura smiled as she saw that their group was the biggest of all groups on a playground, but sighed, seeing that they got the biggest area to rake.

Tomoyo noticed her best friend's confused expression and came closer to cheer her up:

-Don't worry Sakura-chan! We are doing this together, remember? We'll finish on time if we will do our best! It can be even fun!

Sakura smiled back, her bright emerald eyes full of determination.

-We will do our best!-she exclaimed happily as she started raking rapidly, leaves twirling in the air all around her. Tomoyo stumbled:

-Sakura-chan, you are doing this too fast…

-Actually,-interjected Takashi Yamazaki,-in old times the fields were really big. Ancient people believed that if workers were staying in the field past the midday, the Master Of The Fields would come to them and mess up their work. They believed that it was unacceptable to stay working on the field after midday as everyone had to take a break, that's why most of the workers were raking their fields as swift as they could, like Kinomoto-san over there…

Everyone stared at Yamazaki in disbelief and Chiharu grabbed his ear:

-Yeah, yeah, here goes your lying again,-she handed him a rake and made a gesture for him to start working.

-Was…it all a lie?-Sakura asked in surprise.

-Actually…-began Takashi, but Chiharu hastily shut his mouth.

-Yeah,-she sighed, furiously glancing at giggling Yamazaki.

-Yamazaki's stories are full of details, so it's hard to tell, when he is lying or telling the truth!-Naoko grinned in delight. She liked unusual stories and was happy to listen Takashi's tales whatever they were real facts or just a falsehood.

**x - x - x**

Rika stood listening to her friends chattering amongst each other. She was the quiet one in the gang and just stood there, her hands slowly raking the ground from dry leaves and cherry blossoms. She often had a feeling of blacking out on the world and appearing to be in her dream fantasies, starring herself and their homeroom teacher Mr. Terada in the meadow with a lime-green grass and a cape of bright cyan-blue sky above their heads. They would sit under the old willow and read a book or stand on an elegant Japanese bridge, leaping over it and looking into depths of the crystal-clear water flowing in a small river. Flowing away and never coming back…

Rika fell out of her dream as she heard somebody call her name.

She opened her eyes and realized that everyone's gaze was fixed on her.

-Are you all right?-she heard concerned voice of one of her friends.-You don't look so good.

-Yeah…you are just standing with that absent-minded expression on your face…maybe you better sit down and get some rest.

-I am fine, really,-Rika smiled, her head suddenly feeling so light on her shoulders.-But I will sit down for a moment.

She went to the bench, sitting beside Mr. Terada, who was trying to get his papers sorted. He grinned as he saw her walking towards him:

-Ah, Sasaki-san! Is something wrong?

Rika beamed, her cheeks tinting a million shades of red.

-I am just feeling a little light-headed…I…

Teacher looked confused:

-Yes?

-I…could…help you with your papers…if you don't mind…-she lowered her head, bangs of hair closing her eyes from the view, and blushed.

-Of course I don't mind!-he handed her some of the documents.-Thank you Sasaki-san.

They sat there for a while, and then a loud angry voice interjected through the serenity of their thoughts. Mr. Terada turned his head to see what was going on and swiftly got up, Rika silently walking after him.

**x - x - x**

Sakura continued raking the ground. She looked a lot happier than she was earlier in the morning; an awful incident vanished from her pretty head. Now she didn't blame herself over what she had done to her elder brother Touya-she knew it was all fault of the mysterious card they met a day before. Syaoran helped her to realize that.

_Syaoran…_

She grinned to herself as she remembered the way he cared about her, protected her…he even carried his sword to school!

She knew nothing could have happened to her as long as he was by her side…though those strange new feelings she was experiencing…

It felt so wrong, yet so satisfying.

She could do anything! And she never felt guilty while hating somebody!

Before, Sakura was a friend to anyone; she helped strangers and always was so cheerful and nice…

Now she could feel the wave of hatred flashing through her mind, blocking all other senses.

She often was finding herself battling her own feelings inside of her and it was so tiring…it never ended. She had to do something to stop it and fast, before her own mind will tell her not to!

Sakura wiped the sweat from her forehead.

_It is too much…_

_And it's happening so fast…_

She was a bit feverish, her face all red and shoulders dense.

-Sakura-chan!-she heard the cheerful voice of her best friend.-I completely forgot! I brought you a raking costume!

Sakura felt the anger boil inside of her as she looked up at Tomoyo, her hands clutching the rake very hard.

Tomoyo did not notice Sakura's sudden swing of mood and continued handing Sakura a cute yellow dress with a maple leaves sparkling on its hem.

-You should wear it Sakura-chan and I will film you in your usual cuteness!-Tomoyo grinned as she raised the camcorder in front of Sakura's red from anger face.

_You shouldn't_-Sakura thought. _No, stop! Don't do something you will regret._

But it was too late.

-Will you lay off already, Tomoyo!?-She heard herself growling.-I don't need your dresses or you filming me every minute of my life! Will you just get your own life to ruin! I am so sick of you following me around and trying to thrust me your ideas of how I look and how I should look! Just…get lost!

She finally finished her long tirade and looked around her. Everyone was watching her as if she was some wild animal who broke from her cage, threatening to tear everybody to pieces.

They were scared of her.

Sakura watched Tomoyo's face get more pale than usual.

_What have I done?_

Tomoyo squealed, her wide-opened amethyst eyes full of tears. She thought that her heart would just stop beating and she will die…why should she live? Why did Sakura said all those mean words to her? Wasn't she her best friend? Didn't she trust Tomoyo with all her secrets and didn't Tomoyo keep them to herself as a good friend would?

Tomoyo silently dropped on the grass, her beautiful locks blocking her face. Sakura heard their homeroom teacher hurry to see what happened.

Sakura gasped. She never meant to do that. It was all a horrible mistake!

_Yes, I meant to do it,_-said voice in the back of her head.-_I need my space!!_

-Stop it!-Sakura shouted. Everyone thought that she was referring to Tomoyo, but she wasn't. She just couldn't take it anymore!

Sakura's eyes focused on Syaoran.

_I tried to stop myself! But I couldn't!_

He stepped towards her, wanting to calm her down.

-Sakura…-he started, his amber eyes begging for her to listen. He could see her fighting against something powerful within her body, something nobody else could see.

Syaoran hold out his hand.

_I...I have to…_

-NO!-she cried and turned away, running somewhere, where nobody could see her. Somewhere, she could be alone. She couldn't stand hurting people, especially the ones who were really close to her.

**x - x - x**

Sakura sat on the swings in a Penguin Park. She knew that she was skipping the rest of the classes in school, but that wasn't important to her anymore. Somehow she brought her thoughts together and could think rationally.

_Whose voice was it?_

This question hurt her head.

_Was it…me?_

What could she do if it _was _her voice?

_I have to stop it._

But how could she?

_I…don't know…_

Other important thought pierced her mind. What happened to Tomoyo? Did she just faint because of shock? Or was it more serious?

Sakura saw Mr. Terada help Tomoyo to get to the nurse's office, but she didn't see what happened after she left.

Was Tomoyo mad at her? Or did she already know about the card? Seeing her reaction Sakura decided that she didn't.

The sudden beeping sound from her school bag made her wake up from her gloomy thoughts. It was her cellular phone; the one Tomoyo gave to her, Kero-chan and Syaoran.

Sakura wondered who could it be.

_Is it…Tomoyo?_

But it wasn't Tomoyo. It was Cerberus, who shouted right in her ear when she picked up the call.

-I found it!-he screamed, his voice soaked in excitement and worry at once.-Where are you? Are you OK, Sakura? I heard what happened between you and Tomoyo.

Sakura's lips curved in 'o' shape as she asked in surprise:

-How did you know?

-That ki-I mean Syaoran told me,-corrected himself Kero, afraid to raise a new wave of anger from Sakura's side. He knew she told him to call Syaoran by his name, but did not pay any attention to it. Until now.

-But I thought that he was at school…-Sakura replied confused.

-Um…Sakura…school classes ended one and a half hour ago,-informed Kero, startling Sakura and causing her to trip off the swings.-It would be better if you'd come home before your father and brother will. We have an important meeting. Sakura?

Sakura got up, shaking off the sand from her skirt, and answered the phone:

-Is it _that_ late already? I'll be there in a second! And what is this meeting about?

Kero's voice lowered as he said almost whispering:

-I figured out the name of the card.

**x - x - x**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!! I WON'T WRITE ANY MORE CHAPTERS IF YOU WON'T REVIEW! WELL, I MEAN I WILL, BUT REEEAAAAALLLYYY SSSSSSLLLLLOOWWWWWWLLLLYY! SO PLEASE!**

**Luv you all dear reviewers!**


	6. Things She Will Regret

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own CCS.

**SUMMARY:** What happens after CCS movie 2 The Sealed Card? Sakura finally confessed her love for Syaoran, but mysterious villain changes her feelings...

**PAIRING:** Sakura&Syaoran

**A/N:** Sorry that i waited so long before updating :) I needed some kind of a break to think what to do with the plot...Well, anyway, I hope you'll like this chappy! I worked so hard on it!

**TO REVIEWERS:** Here are three winners of "Guess the name of the Card" contest!

**Mysterious Angel Girl**

**CataclysmicReality (partly)**

**Angelica (anonymus reviewer)**

**x - x - x**

**Chapter 6 - Things She Will Regret**

Sakura hurried to her house, mixed feelings passing through her heart. She felt relieved at a thought that Kero-chan figured out the card's name, this thought lit up the hope in Sakura's soul. Now they could try fighting the card back and once they will end the destruction the card caused, everything would go back to normal.

On the other hand Sakura felt that something was missing. That to defeat the card, they must know more than just it's name. Much more….

And what about the card's creator? Maybe the card is acting on its own, so they won't have to battle it's creator in an 'equal fight' as Syaoran's elder sister told them?

Sakura hoped so. She brushed off the dim thoughts and tried to smile, at least to herself. She remembered that she did not do that in a while – smiling.

Yes, she was smiling at Tomoyo and Syaoran – but these were forced guilt smiles, when she tried to convince them, that she was all right. But she wasn't. She felt as if her heart was tearing apart, that she was turning into a completely different person. Half of her was still a nice innocent girl, cheerful and loving. The other half…Sakura felt shivers crawling up her back each time she remembered the way she treated everybody around her in a past couple of days.

As if she never loved anyone.

_Heart of stone…_

The thought had sunk through Sakura's mind as she opened the front door and entered her house.

She switched her shoes and went up the stairs to her room, wondering, who she will see there. She reached the door handle, her hands nervously shaking.

Sakura's room was brightly lit with luminous beams of ginger sun. On her neatly tucked bed she saw Tomoyo, staring out blankly into space and then wincing as she heard Sakura come in. Syaoran was standing in his usual position, leaning against the wall, his hands behind his head.

-Sakura, you are finally here! - Kero yelped as Sakura entered the room.-I began to worry about you. Where did you run off to?

Sakura drooped.

-I…I've been at the Penguin Park…thinking,-she said, blush slightly touching her cheeks. She looked at Tomoyo for any emotions on her face. Did Tomoyo just sigh with relief?!

-I am glad,-Tomoyo uttered and smiled at Sakura,-I am glad that you are all right. We've been worrying about you since you escaped from school, Sakura-chan!-she stood up and leaned to hug her best friend.

Sakura felt as if a huge rock was lifted from her heart. It felt…light. She wanted to smile, but suddenly the tears of repentance flowed down from her emerald eyes and she heard herself choke out incomprehensible phrases:

-I…I am sorry…Tomoyo-ch-chan…Don't know…what happened…it's my fault …I was…so angry…you got hurt…

-It isn't your fault, Sakura,-replied Syaoran, gently wrapping his arms around her.

-But, all this time, I was…feeling anger and…hatred,-Sakura wept,-it felt so real!

-That is what the card does to you!-yelled Kero, flying up in the air with a serious mask on his face.-It makes you think the way you never thought before and do thing that you would never do before. Things you regret after, when it's too late!

Sakura looked at them in confusion.

-Things I…regret?

-Yeah. But we found the card's name,-Kero announced.-It is…

Sakura's head whirled in memories.

**x - x **_Flashback_ **x - x**

-YOU!!-Sakura growled, her hands rapidly grasping Kero, stuffing him into little drawer and turning the key in the lock.-Yukito made that for me! How could you eat them all!? That was the last straw! I HATE YOU KERO!!-she shouted, tossing her school bag on the bed and storming out of the room as fast as she could.

**x - x - x**

Sakura caught herself on thinking how stupid was Tomoyo's hobby of filming her wherever she went. That really started to get on her nerves.

_Doesn't she have her own life to get on with?.._

_No apparently._

**x - x - x**

-It is deceitful to blame a dream for your every-day delay, you know,-teased Touya and looked right up to Sakura's face.-Monster.

And then Sakura blew up. She never was mad at him that much! But she just couldn't control herself, her bright emerald eyes, that just a second ago were full with cheerfulness, emitting hatred and contempt, her arms reaching out for the Star Key and her lips uttering the incantation to turn it into staff.

-WATERY!-Sakura shouted making card chase Touya until it finally got him soaked.

**x - x - x**

-You should wear it Sakura-chan and I will film you in your usual cuteness!-Tomoyo grinned as she raised the camcorder in front of Sakura's red from anger face.

_You shouldn't_-Sakura thought. _No, stop! Don't do something you will regret._

But it was too late.

-Will you lay off already, Tomoyo!?-She heard herself growling.-I don't need your dresses or you filming me every minute of my life! Will you just get your own life to ruin! I am so sick of you following me around and trying to thrust me your ideas of how I look and how I should look! Just…get lost!

**x - x **_End flashback_ **x - x**

-The Hate Card!-Sakura shouted out before Kero could say anything. Her face lost all of the color and became practically white; only her eyes feverishly sparkled, which was the only sign of her consciousness. Syaoran gripped her tighter as he felt Sakura slowly dropping on the floor.

_All that time…I hated everybody…_

She never hated anyone before. She always was kind, loving, caring and cheerful. Now that she knew how it felt – to hate someone – she never wanted to experience this feeling again. Not ever.

-Aww, you spoiled my great announcement!-Kero wrinkled his nose and continued.-Well, to capture this card…we will have to find it first and…I think that we should do it today at night as there will be less chance for us to get noticed by unexpected civilian. We will have to go to the back of the school, where you first met the card. It might appear there again. We will have to be prepared for _anything_. This card's power is different to the ones we met before. First I was going to suggest, that you should stay at home, Sakura, but we _will_ need you to seal the card, so…you should probably go then.

-We also don't know what the card's creator is after. He might want to get a hold of Clow – I mean Sakura Cards. You will have to be sure that they are safe,-Kero looked directly at Sakura and she nodded.-You don't want to repeat the story with Nothing Card.

Cerberus continued talking. His speech was important, Sakura realized, but it began to seem boring as Kero went over and over how they should use Sakura Cards in order to capture the custom one.

-As much as you should worry about cards being taken from you, Sakura,-Kero said annoyingly as he saw her absentminded face,-first of all you should worry about yourself.

Syaoran winced:

-What do you mean by that?

-I mean, that the mysterious villain might not be after cards after all,-Kero sighed, his eyes narrowing.-He might be after Sakura.

-**WHAT!!**-Syaoran's face flushed with anger and disbelief.-**WHY WOULD THEY WANT SAKURA?!**

Kero flew higher on his fluffy cute wings and landed on Sakura's bed:

-She is a powerful card mistress, you know,-he spoke.-Her power could be used in any ways she wants, but she chose to use it for 'greater good'. Not all sorcerers are compassionate like Sakura. If they will capture her, they will get access to her magic. This is really simple. Her powers would be used until there simply wouldn't be anything left.

-And Sakura..?-Syaoran asked quietly, his voice dry and hardly audible.

-Would run out of life energy…and die.

Tomoyo squealed and looked at Kero:

-She shouldn't go, Kero-chan. It is too dangerous!

-Don't worry!-Sakura said cheerfully as usual. She beamed at everyone in the room and stood up, squeezing the key-necklace in her hand.-I will be all right. And you _do_ need my help to capture the card,-she reminded them, glancing from Kero to Syaoran and hoping that they will agree to take her with them. She shrugged at the thought that she could cause more inconvenience and trouble to the ones she loved. She could've as well helped to stop it.

Syaoran sighed and shook his head. This girl was _so_ stubborn! Did she not realize that it was perilous to act like this?

-It isn't just another Clow Card, Sakura,-Syaoran's voice was calm and serious.-_Someone else_ made this card. You don't know what else it can do. I cannot let you take that much risk.

-But Syaoran,-Sakura whispered,-you have to believe in me! I know we can stop this together, so _please?_

_Well, it __was__ my fault that she got infected by the card, I have to trust __her__ more than myself,_-he thought.

-Fine…-Syaoran smiled as he saw Sakura's face clearing from sorrow. She yelped in excitement and hugged him, Tomoyo and Kero at once, causing them to fall on the floor with a loud shriek.

**x - x - x**

School playground was lit by a pale moon light. It seemed calm and peaceful, though sometimes wind blew through the tree tops and howling sound could be heard, which made a group of children shrug with the fear.

They made their way across the playground and stopped beside the fence behind the school building. Kero glanced at Sakura and nodded silently, allowing her to use the Key. She stretched out her arm, Star Key lying on her palm, and muttered the incantation to turn it into staff. Again with silent nods, Sakura and Syaoran transported over the fence on the other side. Sakura looked back at Tomoyo and winked, as she saw her showing thumbs up.

Sakura bemoaned that Meiling wasn't there with them. Wei and Syaoran's sisters did not allow her to go with them as she had no magical powers and could get hurt easily, knowing her sharp temper.

Tomoyo did not share their opinion though. She, as usual, brought a camcorder and a new dress for Sakura, not aware of a new burst of anger that could come out of Sakura every minute, but everything went fine.

This time Sakura and Syaoran found the glade with no trouble at all. The moon shone its dim light in the middle of it, trees shadowing the space that was left.

-I can feel its presence…-Sakura whispered to Syaoran, taking out some cards out of her pocket to start the attack as soon as she sees the Hate Card.

Wind swiftly blew through the tree tops.

-I…don't see it anywhere,-Syaoran replied quietly.-Maybe we should use the Clow Compass?

Sakura nodded and he took out the compass. Its piercing blue ray went around the glade trying to search for the card and stopped…on Sakura!

Syaoran gasped and Sakura shrieked, stepping back.

-What…why does it point at…me?-she asked, already knowing the answer.

-Because,-Kero appeared from the shadow of the forest,-the card is inside of you.

Suddenly, Sakura felt her body become dense. She closed her eyes.

_I am here!_-the voice inside of her head spoke.

-You are the card aren't you?-Sakura asked aloud. Kero and Syaoran looked at her in confusion.

-What is she doing?-Syaoran asked. Kero watched Sakura talk to herself for a while and then she stopped.

-She is talking to the card,-he answered.-Since it is inside her, she can hear its voice, but nobody else can.

Sakura shook her head. She didn't know why, but she thought, that she could somehow shake the Hate Card off herself, as if it was some annoying pest.

_It will not help,_-the deadly voice announced.-_Just do what your emotions tell you to. You hate everyone, don't you?_

-No!-Sakura yelled.

_Don't be so stubborn. Follow my lead. It is a command!_

Sakura's eyes suddenly opened wide. They were lifeless – there wasn't any hint of highlights or a pupil. Just solid emerald pools with a glassy cold expression.

_Ughh!_

_I just can't believe I am friends with THESE people! They let me go, risked my life just to catch some stupid card!! Why am I even here?! I can't stand them!! I HATE THEM!!_

_They will NOT get away with this!!_

_I shall teach them a lesson they will never forget…if they live that is!!_

Sakura looked up at Syaoran. For a second, a patch of light cleared her eyes, but then it sunk under the pressure of the card.

She took out the Sword Card, turned it into a sword and glared at Syaoran, her eyes narrowing.

_He's first!_

-I am challenging you to a fight, Li!-she growled.

-Sakura…-Syaoran whispered, stumbling back.-I cannot fight you.

-You have no choice!-she shouted and raised the sword above her head. Lucky for Syaoran, he had time to take out his own sword and put it forward in time to clash with hers. Somehow, her onslaught was strong enough to bring him down on the wet from the dew grass, but he reflected her attack and got up back on his feet.

-Sakura, I don't want to hurt you!-Syaoran shouted out, reflecting yet another attack. Her lips stiffened in a straight line:

-Who said you will?!

Sakura's attacks were fast and aimed. She nearly scratched his skin in a couple of places, but he couldn't do anything but defend himself.

_What should I do?_-he thought nervously.-_Should I…give up?_

She leapt forth, trying to hit him from the bottom, but suddenly the energy shield surrounded Syaoran. He turned around and saw Cerberus in his true form.

-That should hold her from hurting you for now,-he uttered. Syaoran thought of a plan, but nothing seemed to come on his mind. He saw Sakura trying to break through the shield, unsuccessfully.

_What should I do? What should I do?_

-Remove your shield, Cerberus,-he said finally.-There is no point in hiding from her. I _have_ to do _something_.

-Are you sure?-Kero looked unsatisfied with his choice.-And…_what _exactly are you going to do? She is furious and she won't stop until she gets what she wants. You won't stand a chance against her!

Suddenly a wicked idea crept into Syaoran's mind. If only he could get everything right…

-I am sure,-he nodded to Kero. Kero sighed and the shield disappeared. Syaoran was ready to face her.

Sakura's intentions were to kill him. So what? He looked at her closely. At the moment she started to run towards him, he realized that this time she aimed for the heart.

She was getting closer. Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he concentrated on carrying out his plan.

Sakura run right up to him and threw her sword forward in attack…

**x - x - x**

**A/N: Cliffy-cliffy-cliffy!! I left you a cliffy!! hehehehe That is quite tough, isn't it? Will Sakura kill Syaoran? Or will Syaoran kill Sakura first? Or will they live happily ever after? Review what you think!! And remember the pairing is SxS That should end happily don't you think? Well, in order for them to be together!! **

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEE!! If you won't, I won't end the story happily! joking! Of course i will...somehow, if main characters won't kill each other!**

**Luv you all!! bye!**


	7. Losing Controll

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own CCS.

**SUMMARY:** What happens after CCS movie 2 The Sealed Card? Sakura finally confessed her love for Syaoran, but mysterious villain changes her feelings...

**PAIRING:** Sakura&Syaoran

**A/N:** Hello, hello, hello!! I know i update too fast, but I REALLY like writing this story, so here's the new chappy! I can see you are all wondering who will die and who will live...but you won't know, unless you read the story! Oh, and please don't kill me, if you don't like what i did to...well you'll read.

**x - x - x**

**Chapter 7 - Losing Control**

The full moon shone bright, revealing two lovers fighting on the clear glade under the night sky.

There was a dreadful silence piercing the atmosphere.

Birds did not sing their late songs.

Wind abated as if trying not to interfere between two young children, one with a deadly glare in her cold emerald eyes, the other – with concern and worry in his amber ones.

It seemed that one moment was lasting for the whole eternity. They did not move. Sakura waited for her breath to be stable again, after trying to break through Kero's energy shield and Syaoran…he was hoping that they somehow could avoid this fight at all.

Sakura run right up to him and threw her sword forward in attack.

The reflection of a moon light blazed on Sakura's sword.

Syaoran jumped up in the air, frowning, ready for the great pain.

The sword swished in the air and Syaoran groaned as the razor-sharp blade cut its way through the skin and the flesh to show its jagged end on the other side. Syaoran let go of his weapon, not able to stand the hurt, and it fell on the ground, the beads on the handle clinking against the metal.

The dense red fluid poured on the grass.

_Blood…_

Sakura swiftly stood back, pulling the sword out of Syaoran. He fell down, his eyes still frowned and teeth clenched together.

-Ooww…-he groaned once more.

Kero watched the expression on Sakura's face change from blankly ignorant to full of fear and apprehension.

-Syaoran!-she cried, her eyes, lively yet again, filling with tears.-Are you…alive?

He looked up at her, trying to smile and ease the pain at the same time. His plan had worked! She wanted to kill him, so he made her think she did and Sakura came back to her normal self.

-I'm…fine,-he coughed.-It's just my leg. It hurts…

Sakura looked at his leg and shrieked. It was stabbed through and the blood was still hastily pouring out of it.

-We need to get help!-Sakura jumped up.-Fast!

Sakura didn't know what to do. She nervously ripped the hem of her Cardcaptor dress and bandaged it around Syaoran's wound to stop the bleeding as well as she could.

-What happened?-Tomoyo ran through the bushes and stopped in front of them, panting.-I heard somebody shouting! Are you all right? Did you capture that card? Ah!-she yelped when she saw the blood.

-We have to get Syaoran home! Hurry!-Sakura yelled to Kero, helping Syaoran and Tomoyo climb on his back. Cerberus crumpled his nose and whispered a bit angrily:

-You all are…too heavy…

But Sakura just ignored him.

All she could think about was Syaoran's wound. She was not sure that somebody with normal senses could bear the pain Syaoran was going through without a single cry. All the way from the forest behind the school to the Li mansion he didn't say a word, trying to conserve the energy he needed to stay conscious, only allowing himself to sigh huskily a couple of times.

Sakura sighed with a relief at thought that at least he was alive. She still remembered that vile feeling of hatred and anger as if it was stuck in her throat and left a bitter taste on her mouth.

As hard as she could she was fighting the urge to faint at a sight of fresh pouring blood. She felt so miserable and guilty that this almost made her cry. Her heart ached so much that she couldn't stand it. Still, she got herself together and wiped off the unwanted tears that touched her eyes and were practically burning her skin.

_I have to stay calm,_-she told herself.-_For Syaoran._

**x - x - x**

Sakura glanced at Kero-chan. He was serenely sleeping in his drawer-bed, his chest heaving as he breathed in and out.

Sakura couldn't sleep.

She remembered the scene from earlier today.

After they helped Syaoran to walk to his home and showed his sisters his bleeding wound, their mansion turned into a crazy house with people running around, bringing Syaoran glasses of water and changing his bandage every five minutes, calling the doctor and getting angry that it took him forever to come.

Syaoran was sitting on the couch and feeling guilty, that his injury caused everyone, including Meiling and the servants that his sisters brought with them from Hong Kong, to wake up and try to comfort him.

_I should be the one feeling unstoppably guilty, not him,_-Sakura wiped away another tear.

After Syaoran's elder sister Tai took everything under control and sent most of their servants back to sleep, the house became quiet and calm.

It took a lot of blushing, courage and tears for Sakura to explain that it was all her fault. Syaoran, of course, denied it. He was still awake, even though the doctor, who came to see how serious the wound was, told him to get some rest, preferably sleep.

Sakura squished the pillow in her hands. It still _was_ her fault, no matter what Syaoran or Tomoyo said.

_I cannot be trusted._

_I trusted myself to overcome the card's power and what did it lead me to?_

_Syaoran is hurt._

_I don't want to see any more people I love getting hurt!_

_But at the same time I also know that…that I am not strong enough to overcome this…not alone._

_I need to think of something._

_I need a plan. A plan that will work._

Sakura looked out of her window at the sky and full moon. For a second she forgot about everything in the world, startled by this huge navy dome, this magnificent bluish circle of moon and glittering fragments far away, which were so beautiful, she could not believe that in reality they were cold and lifeless astral bodies.

She sighed.

Yes, as much as she was tired, she still couldn't get herself to close her eyes. Not after all what happened in a past few days. It was as if she was on a not ending guilt trip. Things kept happening, each time it was getting worse and worse.

_What should I do?_

This simple question seemed to eat her alive from inside, from her heart. Her heart hurt a lot lately. She never stopped thinking, reassuring herself, that this was only the card that caused all trouble, not her.

_I didn't mean those words I said to Tomoyo…did I?_

Sakura felt as if all her insides were compressed with steel hoops and cry escaped her mouth each time she recalled the past events.

She lied down on her bed, the river of tears flowing from her reddened eyes instantly wetting the pillow under her head. Sakura shuddered. It didn't help.

It didn't help at all.

_Close your eyes,_-she commanded herself. So she did. The tiredness wrapped her up, and Sakura sighed sorrowfully. All she wanted was a simple life. No danger or heartache. No evil villains, hatred or sorrow. Only her, her family, friends and the one she loved…

Sakura's eyes closed tightly as she slowly fell into a dream.

**x - x - x**

Sakura stood on the roof of the building across the Tokyo Tower.

Cherry blossoms whirled around her, filling the air with the scent of fresh flowers, they were covering the building's roof where she was standing and falling down on the ground like pink flakes of snow.

Sakura shuddered as she felt a pair of icy-cold eyes glaring at her.

She turned back to see her friends behind her, but it didn't make her feel safe.

It made her worry for each of them.

_What if they'll get hurt…because of me?_

She frowned, raised her head and wide-opened her full of determination emerald eyes, only to meet the icy-blue orbs staring at her with disgust. She saw the mouth of her opponent slip up in wicked smirk as she looked at them.

_Who are you?_-Sakura whispered, taken aback at this cold glare.

The wind rushed through the dense air and billowed the long cloak that covered the person's figure.

_Are you…are you doing this to me? Why?_

There was no answer and Sakura shuddered once more. That evil glare made her skin cover with goose bumps and she shivered as if it was cold.

_Please, stop. I beg you. Don't hurt my friends. Please!_

Sakura fell on her knees, feeling dizzy. Her head was spinning round and she saw nothing but blur. Everything was in a blur.

She let out a weak cry as she started falling from high building down to the ground, into a stream of cars beneath her. She felt so powerless and frail, her face pale and almost lifeless.

Suddenly she stopped falling.

She looked up, but saw only a silhouette with a soft light of a moon around it. That person had caught her hand. That person had saved her.

They pulled her up, back on the building, moon light shining upon their face and Sakura's eyes filled with tears and joy as she recognized that person.

_Thank you._

**x - x - x**

Sakura stood up and turned off the annoying alarm. She didn't bother waking up Kero, who still slept in his bed. She felt lousy and she didn't want to do anything. Her moves were absolutely automatic.

Sakura washed her face, brushed her teeth, dressed in her school uniform, then combed her auburn hair and fixed it with a hair-grip. She looked in the mirror, sad smile appearing on her face for a second, but then her lips turning back into a straight line, sighed heavily and turned around on her heels, taking her school bag and slowly walking down stairs.

Sakura came into kitchen with a quiet 'good morning' to her family.

-Good morning, monster,-Touya teased.-Why so early today? Did you hit your head yesterday or something?-then he stopped talking, remembering what she did to him last time he teased her.

-Huh…?-Sakura turned to him with a grim look on her face.

-Are you all right, Sakura?-Fujitaka asked with concern.-You don't look very good. Maybe I should stay at home with you and see if you have a fever?

-No, no!-Sakura protested, light smile appearing on her face.-I am really all right and…and you have a very important lecture today! I just don't feel like smiling today…-she added quietly to herself.

Sakura hastily finished her breakfast and went to the hall. She put on her roller-blades.

-I-I will not go with big brother and Yukito today,-she announced to surprised Fujitaka and Touya. Then she took her school bag and went through the doorway, closing the door behind her.

She needed to think.

Sakura was roller-blading in a cherry blossom alley.

She thought of that dream.

It was clearly a fore-telling dream, but she couldn't figure out what it meant.

She knew she should be worrying about her friends. Sakura could never imagine her life, the world she lived in without her friends.

They meant so much to her.

She couldn't lose them. She wouldn't let this person who stood on the Tokyo Tower to hurt them. Not more than _she_ already did.

The wind ruffled her skirt and blew through her hair. The autumn scents penetrated into her nose and she relaxed. She felt…free and safe and her mind filled with good memories.

The time when she first met Kero-chan and became a Cardcaptor.

The time when she told Tomoyo her secret.

The time when she first met Syaoran and he was acting so rude, which made her laugh right now when they became such a good friends and she could trust him with anything.

The time they spent together on an ice-rink, in a swimming pool, in the mountains and just at Sakura's or Tomoyo's house. They had so much fun together.

The time when Syaoran told her he loved her.

The time she told him she loved him back…

A wide smile came on her face as she remembered all of that and she couldn't feel sad anymore. She felt that they could overcome anything in the world…together.

**x - x - x**

**A/N: So, how do you like it? I know, i know! Hurting Syaoran was cruel, but hey, i didn't kill him! Please REVIEW!! Or i will kill him for real!! Scared? Now go and save Syaoran!!**


	8. Jealousy: Another Sin

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own CCS.

**SUMMARY:** What happens after CCS movie 2 The Sealed Card? Sakura finally confessed her love for Syaoran, but mysterious villain changes her feelings...

**PAIRING:** Still Sakura&Syaoran

**A/N:** For those who read this story - I am sorry I didn't update earlier, like I usually do!! It will be a bit harder now when I have THREE CCS stories to write!! Please, check them out as well **("I Take What Is Mine"** and **"Unforgetable Memory"**)! AND REVIEW! I LOVE YOU, REVIEWERS!! Oh, and english isn't my first language...sorry for mistakes. :)

**x - x - x**

**Chapter 8 - Jealousy: Another Sin**

Sakura sat on her seat and looked around. There weren't a lot of pupils just yet due to her coming to their homeroom a bit earlier than usual.

She sighed and breathed in the scents of chalk and freshness, brought from outside by her classmates. The sunrays were briskly shining through the window glass, leaving an effect of complete illumination around the room: on the desks, on the floor, on the blackboard and light as if playing on her auburn bangs and reflecting the lively expression in her eyes.

Sakura heard laughs.

She turned her head and saw her friends – Rika, Yamazaki and Chiharu. Girls were giggling – probably at some new fascinating lie Yamazaki told them. As they reached Sakura's desk, their faces acquired worried and a bit scared expressions.

-Sakura-chan?-Rika looked at her confused.-Are you all right? You acted a bit…strange yesterday…

-Yeah…-Chiharu added slowly.-It was a little harsh on Tomoyo, don't you think? She is your best friend after all. How is she?

A hint of blush touched Sakura's cheeks as she drooped her head in embarrassment.

-I am very sorry for yesterday…I was kind of distracted and…I am fine and Tomoyo's…all right…-she mumbled quietly.

-It's OK,-Yamazaki spoke.-Did you know, that a long time ago Egyptian people had a special temples for that sort of thing. So, for example, if one person was always offending other people, they didn't have to apologize in front of them or in public at all. They just had to go to that temple and apologize to the gods for their unacceptable behavior. Some very rich and famous persons could wait a whole year, before going to the temple and apologizing to the gods for all people of lower class they offended for the whole year, there for, they could be saying much more offensive words than the plain peasants and slaves couldn't attend the temple at all…

Yamazaki's stream of information stopped as Chiharu got a hold of his ear. He began giggling loudly, what made everyone in the class look at him with surprise.

-Yeah, right! I think we should go now, Takashi!-Chiharu made her way out of the classroom, dragging Yamazaki along.

-Yamazaki's lies can get very complicated sometimes,-Rika giggled nervously.-It was really hard for Chiharu, when they teamed up with Hiiragizawa-kun.

Sakura winced at the mentioning of Eriol. She was supposed to call him and ask about the card…Maybe he could give them advice or maybe he even knew who was behind all of this…

-Good morning, Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan!-Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by a loud greeting. She saw Tomoyo and Meiling entering the classroom and beamed at them. She stood up and moved towards them.

-Good morning, Sakura-chan!-Tomoyo grinned and looked at her amazed.-You are a little early today. Did you go for a walk in the cherry blossom alley? It is a nice weather today.

-Actually, I did!-Sakura smiled.-Good morning, Meiling-chan! How is Syaoran? Does his wound heal?

-He is feeling better, but still can't move his leg properly. Doctor told him to stay in bed, but you know Syaoran…-Meiling informed her sighing.-He stayed at home so Wei and his sisters could take care of him, though he wanted to go to school.

-I am glad he is getting better,-Sakura smiled with relief.-After all, it was my entire fault that he got hurt in a first pla-

-Stop blaming yourself, Sakura-chan,-Meiling interrupted and shook her head disapproving.-Syaoran told me that he was worrying about you ever since Cerberus told him that you could be kidnapped. Now how about me, you and Tomoyo have a lunch together and go to our place after school? You could visit Syaoran and he could see that you are all right. Maybe he will listen to you and will not try walking on his hurt leg until it's healed…

-This is a very good idea, Meiling-chan,-Tomoyo replied and turned to Sakura, who also nodded and said:

-Of course we will go visit Syaoran,-then she groaned with disappointment.-We have math next period…I can't wait until lunch already!

Tomoyo and Meiling giggled as they took their seats and got ready for the homeroom.

**x - x - x**

The wind gently blew through the tree tops and some of the yellow leaves flew down on the ground, rustling under the shoes of pupils. The water spurted out of the fountain, the patches of the sun reflecting in the myriads of droplets and creating the effect of glowing. The happy shouts of pupils enlivened the school yard from its usual calmness at the time of morning classes.

-Let's sit here!-Meiling yelled, showing Tomoyo and Sakura the perfect spot for lunch under the tops of birches.

They hurried to sit there and took out their lunch boxes.

-You have so many food, Meiling-chan!-Tomoyo beamed at her.-You are a great cook!

Meiling blushed slightly and said in a quiet voice:

-I just thought that you might wanna to…try some…-she lowered her head shyly and Sakura nodded eagerly.

-It is disappointing, that Rika, Naoko and Chiharu couldn't join us!-Tomoyo spoke sadly and then smiled cheerfully at her friends.-But it is a good thing at the same time, because now we can talk about the Hate Card and not be afraid that anyone can overhear us!

Sakura winced. She almost forgot that they had trouble capturing the custom card, not to say finding who created it!

-Sakura-chan? Are you OK?-Meiling asked seeing Sakura's confusion.

-Yes, yes!-Sakura smiled at her and ate the bite of the food from her lunch box.-I was just a bit…lost in thoughts.

-Don't worry, Sakura-chan!-Tomoyo squealed.-We are going to take care of this situation. No matter how hard it can look!

-I hope so!-Sakura's eyes widened with delight as she tried the food Meiling cooked.-This is delicious!

-I am glad you like it,-Meiling replied.

Suddenly Sakura froze. She was looking at Meiling and her fists clenched and her eyes got that lifeless expression in them as if she was in a trance.

-S-Sa-Sakura-ch-chan?-Tomoyo asked, startled by her emotionless face.

Sakura turned to her and narrowed her eyes. She kept silent, but her flaming eyes had that 'stay-out-of-my-way' expression. Then she turned back to face Meiling.

-You are a little wench!-she whispered, her eyes filling with fury.-I know what you are trying to do!

Tomoyo stood up and backed away. Meiling stumbled back:

-Sakura-chan, w-what are you talking about?-she got up and saw Sakura getting up after her, following her every move.

Sakura rushed forward, her fists directed to hit Meiling, but Meiling dodged it. She jumped up, dodging the attack from beneath, then again and again, and again.

-You can't avoid my attacks forever!-Sakura screeched in fury.-I will get you at some point!!

-Defend yourself, Meiling-chan!-Tomoyo shouted.-Attack back!

-But I can't! It is _still_ Sakura-chan. I can't hurt her!

-It is not her anymore,-Tomoyo sighed with desperation.-It's the Hate Card that controls her! _You_ will get hurt if you won't stop it!

Meiling clenched her teeth hard. If only she can dodge her attacks just for a few more minutes…the card's power would be gone…if it hadn't completely taken over Sakura's body.

A fast spurt pinned Meiling to the birch. Sakura was holding her by her throat and Meiling couldn't move. The sharp pain from being choked spread out through her body, blocking her breathing and causing her eyes to see blur.

-I know what you are up to now!-Sakura hissed.-I know you still love Syaoran, don't you? And now that his leg is hurt, do you think I don't know who's taking care of him?! Trying to steal him from me, you dirty bitch? Well, you better stop what you are doing and leave us alone or I will make your useless life hell!!

Meiling struggled to get more air. Her mouth slowly moved as if she was trying to say something, but no words came out. She heard remote cries of Tomoyo, who tore Sakura off her, and rustling of leaves around them, but Sakura's words imprinted clearly in her mind.

-Sakura-ch-chan…I would…never do…that to you…-she whispered as the light in her eyes faded and quietly slipped down the tree trunk. Somebody's hands pulled her up.

-Meiling-chan? Meiling-chan!! Please, open your eyes! I am SO SORRY!! It is my entire fault! I didn't mean anything of what I said! Please, wake up!!

Meiling opened her eyes and confusedly looked at Sakura, who tried to wake her up. She was dazed and couldn't identify if Sakura became her normal self…She shook her head.

-Sakura-chan?-she asked with a husky voice. A worried face of a girl with an auburn hair and lively emerald eyes looked down at her.

-Are you all right?-Tomoyo asked with concern. Meiling stood up, her legs slightly shaking.

-I am _fine_,-she answered stubbornly.-I am just a little…dazed. And I am not hurt at all!

-Are you sure?-Sakura insisted.-Maybe we should call a nurse?

-No!-Meiling waved her hands in protest.

-I am very sorry for doing it to you,-Sakura drooped.-And for everything I said. I didn't mean any of it!

-I know,-Meiling replied.-It's OK.

-You are such a good friend!-Sakura smiled faintly.-And I-I am too weak to control this card. Because of me it hurts people who I care most about.

-It isn't your fault, Sakura-chan!-Tomoyo and Meiling yelled in unison.-You are doing everything you can! That's why the card takes over your body just for a few minutes. You are very strong!

Sakura seemed to cheer up.

-But I still need to be more careful. These flashes of anger and hatred appear more often now. We have to stop it,-she said with determination in her voice.

**x - x - x**

-Are you sure it is safe for me to go see Syaoran? What if the Hate Card will show up?-Sakura asked Meiling a sixth time. She was feeling very guilty about what happened in the school yard earlier and kept imagining bad things happening over and over again.

Meiling and Tomoyo were worried that Sakura would become paranoid and kept reassuring her that it would be all right.

-I am sure, Sakura-chan,-Meiling answered a bit annoyed.-Syaoran would be happy to see you are all right. Plus, you could convince him to lie down and have a rest. He still trains with his sword you know.

Sakura and Tomoyo gasped.

-But doesn't his leg…hurt?-Tomoyo said puzzled.

-Of course it does!-Meiling cried out.-He is just too stubborn to admit it.

She stopped talking as she realized, that just a while ago she was denying that her throat hurt.

_It must be in our blood_,-she thought sarcastically.

They walked up the road and finally reached the Li mansion.

Wei met them at the front door.

-How is Syaoran?-Meiling asked. Wei shuddered.

-Master is still training outside.

Meiling's face got an angry expression. She walked through the corridors to the door which led to the back garden, dragging Tomoyo and Sakura along.

She opened the door and they saw a chestnut-haired boy practicing with his sword. His hurt leg wasn't good enough for a support, so he fell on the grass a couple of times, but then got up and continued his training.

Sakura was surprised at his endurance and persistence.

-Stop _right there_, Syaoran!!-Meiling yelled in the high-pitched voice and Syaoran jerked and turned around.

-Wha-he started.

-I told you to stay inside and have some rest!

-I can't just stay inside!-he objected with irritation.-I get bored and I have to be able to hold the sword no matter how weak I am anyway…

He stopped as he saw Tomoyo and then his eyes rested at Sakura.

-Hi,-he said slowly.-Was everything fine…at school?

They walked back inside as Tomoyo described the events which happened at lunch time. Syaoran grew worried at each word, glancing from Meiling to Sakura and back.

Sakura told them about her dream and tried to describe the person in her dreams as good as she could, but they still couldn't figure out who it was.

Syaoran's sisters came to see their guests. They pinched their cheeks and ruffled their clothes, sighing, amazed at their cuteness and finally helped Syaoran to change the bandage on his leg after his long objections.

-We have to go,-Sakura said with a clear disappointment in her voice. She walked closer to Syaoran.-I want you to go get some rest. Please, don't practice on your sword again until your leg will heal? Promise?

-Promise,-Syaoran answered and lowered his voice.-Just…take care of yourself, OK?

-I will,-Sakura beamed at him last time and they went though the doorway saying goodbyes to Syaoran's sisters and Wei.

**x - x - x**

**A/N:** **Ooooooooohhhhh!! It gets worse, doesn't it? Will Sakura be able to overcome this card's power? And who is this mysterious creator? You will know from future chapters!! Please keep reading!! AND REVIEW!!**


	9. Two Fights

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own CCS. It is obvious.

**SUMMARY:** What happens after CCS movie 2 The Sealed Card? Sakura finally confessed her love for Syaoran, but mysterious villain changes her feelings...

**PAIRING:** Sakura&Syaoran

**TO REVIEWERS:** I wanted to thank all of reviewers for their support, but it is much nicer to thank everyone personally, isn't it? Here you go:

**Sakura and Syaoran-** you were my FIRTS reviewer!! Thank you! But you stopped reviewing... If you are reading this, let me know how you like the story so far!

**Mysterious Angel Girl-** YOU ROCK!! Your reviews are so nice and inspirational! huggs you :)

**CataclysmicReality-** CR! Thanks for your harsh criticism! It taught me a lot:)

**jack-** Anonymus reviewer! Thank you! I hope you like the story. :)

**Angélica-** another Anonymus reviewer! YOU REVIEWED A LOT!! A HUGE THANKS FOR YOU:)

**dbzgtfan2004-** hey there! S&S lover! Syaoran and Sakura forever:)

**TheHeart14-** kawaii!! Thanks for add!! And reviews!! 'nough said. :D

**GEORGE HAYNES-** Anonymus! Howz it hanging?! Thanx for review:)

**RainForever**- thank you, thank you, thank you!! huggs

**A/N:** Sorry for waiting so long before updating! I really got sucked up with drawing! But here it is! 9th chappy!

**x - x - x**

**Chapter 9 - Two Fights**

-Sakura-chan, are you sure you should go to school tomorrow?-Kero sighed worriedly.-I mean it is dangerous for everybody, because-

-Because the Hate Card is inside me?-Sakura interrupted.-I know Kero-chan. Every time I fight with it one on one within myself, I overestimate my power and will abilities and…I lose each time. I am not sure yet what I can do about it, but somehow I need to gather all of my energy and direct it on blocking the Hate Card and not allowing it to take over my body and actions. I feel so guilty every time that card hurts the people I love…it is my fault they are struggling. I need to stop it! Syaoran is counting on me! I promised I would take care of myself and I will.

-I understand, Sakura,-Kero flew to the desk where she sat writing her Japanese language homework and sat on the smooth surface of the table.-And to gather that energy you need, you have to possess a lot of courage and force. I am sure that you have enough of it to stop the card's actions, but…will there be left any life spirit for you?

Sakura shrugged innocently.

-Does it matter?

Kero sweat-dropped at her naivety and then realized what she had just said.

-Of course it matters!-Kero's face lit up with anger.-Do you not understand the meaning of 'life spirit'?

Sakura blinked.

-Uh…I am not sure…

-This is what keeps you breathing every day! The life spirit or force is something that lies within your soul and contains the memory of one thing which keeps you going no matter what. It can be different for each individual, but mostly it is love, friendship or particular subject, precious to its owner. Now you got it?!

-I guess,-Sakura replied confused.-But, what does it have to do with…our situation?

-Agh! Can't you think for a second?-Kero blew up.-Whatever it is what you treasure the most (a/n: _isn't it obvious?_), if it will be directed on blocking the Hate Card's influence, there won't be any of it left to support your existence!

Sakura's face paled as she backed away.

-You mean I will…

-Exactly!

-It is OK then!-Sakura cheered grinning at dumbfounded Kero.-I will make sure to spend enough energy to stop the card, but leave some of it for myself!

Kero slapped his head with his paw.

-What a stubborn girl. Fine. If you want to be able to channel your will power on blocking the Hate Card, I'll teach you how to do that. Tell me when the card will be active next time.

He flew back to lie on Sakura's bed and stretched his legs.

-So, did you see any more dreams, Sakura-chan?-he said slowly.-I mean it could help us in finding the person who did this to you and make them pay!

Sakura raised her head from her homework.

-I saw that dream again. I still couldn't see the face, but I know that this person definitely stands behind all of this. From what I saw I could remember only long curly blond hair and the eyes…a very cold gaze…This person hates me and…and I don't know what I did to them or who they are!!

-Don't worry so much, Sakura-chan,-Kero said.-Whoever it is I am sure their goal is to break your spirit. They surely will have more tricks up their sleeve…so you should concentrate on that and learn to predict their actions-

A loud high-pitched sound made Kero pause and whirl his head around the room trying to find the source of this sound.

Sakura winced and put the pen down. She looked around her room in order to find the small pink rectangular shaped telephone with a yellow buttons on its corpus. It was lying somewhere in her school bag, she figured.

She picked it up and pressed the bright red button to accept the call.

-Hello?-Sakura asked.

-Sakura!-she heard the panting voice on the other end of the phone.-Are you all right?!

-Yes, I am OK, Syaoran,-she answered with a hint of concern in her voice.-Did something happen? Why are you panting?

-We have a new problem, Sakura…There is another card in the Penguin Park!

-What? What card is it?

-I don't know its name, but when I sensed it, I and Meiling went to find it. We thought that it was the Hate Card, that's why I called you to check if it activated again. But if it didn't, this means that there is another one!

-I'll come and help you!-Sakura yelled nervously as Kero stared at her in confusion.-I'll be there in a minute, just wait.

And she hung up the phone, before she could hear Syaoran's protesting.

-There is another card,-she announced to Kero, grabbing the bag with all Sakura Cards and releasing her staff.

-I'll go with you,-Kero quickly transformed into his true form and gestured Sakura to get on his back.-I have a feeling you will need my help as well.

-Huh?-Sakura asked clueless, getting on his back.

-You'll see,-Cerberus assured her and flew out of the window, heading to the Penguin Park.

**x - x - x**

The wind furiously billowed the hem of Sakura's beige dress as she flew on Cerberus's back. Sakura tried to sense the card, but couldn't concentrate enough to do that. She closed her eyes and tried it again.

Nothing.

She felt nothing.

They landed on the ground not far from the Penguin Park and Sakura looked around trying to find Syaoran and Meiling. She finally saw them standing beside the swings and rushed over to them, Cerberus silently walking after her.

Syaoran noticed Sakura's aura first and turned around.

-Why did you come,-he asked angrily clutching to his sword which he held in his hand.-when I clearly told you not to?!

Sakura's lips curved in the 'o' shape.

-You never said that,-she answered quietly.-And why shouldn't I come? You can't seal the card without me.

Meiling sighed.

-She is right, Syaoran, stop being overprotective.

Syaoran gazed from Meiling to Sakura and responded blankly.

-How can you say that? Sakura, you are getting yourself in danger walking out on the card the name of which we don't know. On the phone I told you to stay out of this. Why did you let her come?-the last question was directed to Cerberus, who winced at Syaoran's livid voice.

-We don't have time for this,-Meiling interrupted.-Look.

She pointed at the dark figure walking across the playground towards them. They couldn't see much – the figure was wearing a long black cape, only burning red eyes were visible to the sight.

_What card is it?_-Sakura wondered.

This card didn't look like any of the cards she has seen before. It wasn't in the feminine form – that is for sure. They could see the muscles moving under the man's clothes as he walked towards them.

Suddenly Sakura felt it again. Another card. Inside of her.

The Hate Card.

_It awoke,_-was last Sakura's thought before her eyes went blurry and then she couldn't see anything though her eyes remained open.

-The Hate…Card…-she whispered, her eyes turning glassy and cold. Cerberus jumped up and turned to face her.

-Sakura, listen closely now,-he said in a loud voice in case she couldn't hear him. The man in the cape ran forward, releasing something from his hand and sending it flying towards Sakura.

Syaoran swiftly took out his sword and swung it in front of the object the man threw at Sakura. Steel object clinked against the metal of his sword and Syaoran saw the sharp ends of the stars. That man intended to kill Sakura.

-Close your eyes,-Cerberus continued as the man jumped backwards and reflected Syaoran's attack.

Sakura tried to nod, but it was as if her whole body went numb and she couldn't move it. The Hate Card on the other side could do it perfectly.

_You can't even nod or close your eyes, Sakura._

_You are pathetic with your gentle ways and you won't succeed._

_You have lost. Again._

Sakura clenched her teeth.

_But…I must do it,_-she said to a card.

_I must break through this._

Her eyelids began to close, slowly and nervously, twitching as if she was scared. She felt a bit of control over her body as her eyelids finally closed.

-Now picture everything you treasure in this life, don't forget a single thing. Than more things you remember, than more energy you will gather. Then put your hands on your chest and say 'Go'.

_People I treasure the most…_-she whispered lightly.

_Father…_

_Touya…_

_Mother…_

_Kero-chan…_

_Yue-san…_

_Yukito-san…_

_Tomoyo-chan…_

_Syaoran…_

_Meiling-chan…_

_Sonomi-san…_

_Grandfather…_

_Clow-sama…_

_Eriol-kun…_

_Chiharu-chan…_

_Rika-chan…_

_Naoko-chan…_

_Yamazaki-kun…_

She pictured every person who meant something to her. Her family. Her friends. Her love.

_Stop it!!_ The card inside her yelled._ How can you do this?! You are weak!_

_I __**am**__ weak, _Sakura agreed. _But I have a lot of reasons to live. People who are dearest to me keep me going._

She made a sharp jerk and raised the palms of her hands to her chest.

-Go!

The bright light pierced through her and everyone turned around.

-What is happening?-Meiling asked quietly staring at glowing Sakura.

-You'll see,-Cerberus answered.

Syaoran continued fighting the man, not letting him to attack Sakura. The man used different weapons which he thought were more appropriate and needed in the moment of battle. His sword which he held out in the beginning, transformed into a long stick, then whip, club and the gun.

The last one was the hardest to defeat, Syaoran slashed his sword with a grand speed to beat off the bullets.

The card glared at him with a sneer on his face.

-Impressive, Syaoran. Very impressive. I didn't expect you to reflect _all_ of my attacks. You are going to be one heck of a good Li clan leader. If you live that is!-and he summoned the shield of steel thorns around Syaoran.

Syaoran tried to break off the bond between separate thorns, but it was no use. The shield of thorns slowly began to shrink around him…

**x - x - x**

Sakura felt she could move her body again. The sensation of light piercing through her was over and she finally realized she was free from card's influence. She placed her hand in front of her face and moved her fingers to make sure the movements were really hers.

-Sakura?-Meiling stared at her.-Is it you?

-Yes,-Sakura mumbled. Meiling sighed with relief and then jerked as she remembered that they left Syaoran to fight the strange card on his own. They all glanced in his direction.

-Oh my God!-Sakura shrieked. Syaoran was struggling to break through the shield. Sakura turned to Meiling.

-We have to do something!

-Do not panic, Sakura!-Cerberus warned her.-Your powers are weakened now. You need to use them wise. Think of a plan!

-We can't think of a plan, Kero!-Sakura disagreed.-We don't have time for it. We will just have to go with what comes on our mind.

-I will distract the card and when it will be vulnerable you seal it!-Meiling suggested. Sakura nodded.

-I guess that is all we can do right now. I'll try breaking the barrier around Syaoran with a Sword.

The man smirked watching two girls and a Beast of the Seal quickly building a plan to defeat him. Sakura took out the Sword Card and called for its strength. She rushed forwards at the same time with Meiling, who jumped up in the air to kick the man from above. He moved to the left and Meiling landed beside him. Then he summoned his sword and slashed it on Meiling while she was down. She jerked up and avoided his sword, getting only a slight scratch on her left shoulder.

-You are good at fighting, Meiling,-the man stated.-Almost as good as Syaoran over there. And you don't even have magic.

-How do you know or names?-Meiling asked surprised.-Who sent you?

-My mistress,-the man continued.-She told me your names. She also gave me a task to kill the new mistress of Clow Cards Kinomoto Sakura.

Sakura raised the Sword high in the air before crashing it down on the shield which surrounded Syaoran. For a second the bright flash blinded her and sparks flew in different directions. When the light was gone, she saw that nothing changed. It didn't work.

Syaoran leaned his sword against the set of thorns to prevent it from shrinking more.

-Your magic is no use for my high level spell,-the man explained turning to face Sakura.-You should give up. Fight one on one with me and I will show mercy towards your friends.

Sakura stepped in his direction.

-Sakura, you shouldn't!-Syaoran cried.

-I really don't have a choice,-she muttered quietly.

The man watched her walk towards him. Suddenly, he jerked and collapsed on the ground with a shriek, revealing a girl in an offensive stance behind him.

-Hurry!-Meiling yelled.-Seal the card, Sakura!

Sakura transformed Sword back into a staff and uttered the incantation to seal the card.

-I call upon the power of my star  
Ancient forces, near and far  
Transform all your might  
and draw your power from my light!  
Star Card!

The man glowed with a light pinkish color and combined with a rectangular shaped card, which flew straight into Sakura's hand after the transformation was finished. The shield surrounding Syaoran disappeared and he ran to Sakura just in time to catch her falling on the ground.

-Why did she faint?-he asked Cerberus.

-She used up all of her energy blocking the Hate Card and sealing another one. She will be OK.

Sakura slightly opened her eyes.

-Thank you, Meiling-chan,-she whispered.-How is your shoulder?

-It's fine,-Meiling replied hastily.-We will get you home, Sakura-chan. You need a rest.

-But, what card is it?-Syaoran asked. Sakura lift up the card which she was clasping to her chest to the light. There was a picture of a man with a sword and a lot of other metal weapons on the background. Her eyes widened.

-The Kill Card?-she said faintly.

-He did say that his mistress send him to kill you,-Meiling explained.

-Who _is_ his mistress?-Syaoran's arms clenched Sakura in a tight hug. Cerberus sighed.

-Sakura could ask him, but…I would advise you to wait until she regains her energy. Calling out a card without any reason take up even more energy and it can be dangerous.

Syaoran nodded.

-We need you to get her back home,-he said standing up and helping Sakura to stand up as well.-She should not go to school tomorrow. Please, make sure she does not.

-We will visit you after school,-assured her Meiling.

-But how…Syaoran's leg?-Sakura asked. Syaoran grinned.

-It is almost healed, I can go back to school.

Sakura couldn't argue with that. She beamed at him and sat on Cerberus's back, waving goodbye. After they rose in the air, she closed her eyes and Cerberus didn't notice that she instantly fell asleep.

**x - x - x**

**A/N: Well, what you think? A cliffy? A weak one though...But, who knows! Who wants to kill Sakura?! I for sure know who wants to kill me! Please don't! You won't find out 'bout what's next! And the next chappy is revealing! R&R everyone!!**


	10. The Kiss

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own CCS, CLAMP does ToT

**PAIRING:** SxS

**SUMMARY:** What happens after CCS movie 2 The Sealed Card? Sakura finally confessed her love for Syaoran, but mysterious villain changes her feelings...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I am really sorry for not updating sooner! But Chapter 10's here!

**x - x - x**

**Chapter 10 - The Kiss**

-Ow, uh,-Sakura mumbled to herself feeling something soft under her body. Kero curiously looked at her and shook his head.

She was really tired. Even turning from side to side caused her a slight dull pain. It was as if she was trapped in a narrow cave or all tied up, so her knees went shaky. Her body was weak and she couldn't get up as she wished to, but her eyelids slightly opened uncovering the exhausted look in her eyes.

-We…are home…-she said confused.

-Is something wrong, Sakura-chan?-Kero flew to the bed and landed on her lap.-Are you feeling all right?

Sakura slowly sat up and stared at him

-When did we get home?-she asked.-I don't remember…

-You don't remember?-Kero rubbed his chin.-Hm…that's strange. You were so tired though…

-I probably fell asleep on your back on our way home!-Sakura cheered smiling.

-Sakura,-Kero watched her carefully.-Did you see that dream again?

-No,-Sakura's smile faded.-I was so exhausted that had completely blacked out on everything. I sure hope we will find who's behind all this.

-We don't have much time,-Kero snapped. Sakura stared at him with wide-opened eyes.

-We d-don't?

-Yes. We don't know how long you can block the card's influence and sustain your life at the same time! This can get dangerous! Ugh! If only we knew who it was…

Kero's eyes suddenly widened.

-Is it…No it can't be…Blond hair…Blue eyes…It _is_ her!

-Kero-chan?-Sakura smiled nervously.-Who are you talking about?

Kero closed his eyes.

-It is complicated you know. Are you sure you will understand what I will tell you?

-I'll try,-Sakura promised.

Kero nodded.

-All right. This is quite a long story, but I'll try to shorten it for you.

You know that Clow Reed had created the Clow Cards and the Key. Till now you were told that he created me and Yue too. But this is not completely true.

Sakura gasped.

-There was a woman, who was Clow Reed's younger sister. She was a step-sister to be exact. Clow had taken her under his care when she was very young and helped her to study magic. She also had created some cards, but there was some difference in them. They were all attack cards. Similar to those SHOT and ARROW. She told Clow that she created them to protect the mansion they lived in. Clow agreed with her and so he decided to help her out. Together they created me and Yue as the protectors of the Clow Book.

This girl…her name was Hisoka. She was very suspicious. She would go to her room and don't leave it for days, creating the whole army of dangerous cards. Neither I nor Yue had trusted her, but Clow insisted that we treat her as our mistress-she did help to create us.

But her obsession with battle cards made her crazy. She wanted to test them, make sure they are powerful and unstoppable. She trained them herself. She taught them new tactics and fight tricks.

-She must have been really good at fighting then,-Sakura stated.-Battling dangerous cards every day…I bet she was great at it!!

-She was,-Kero agreed.-But she became obsessed with it. All Hisoka wanted was to fight, test her and her cards' strength. It was too much.

-So…did something happen?

-Yes,-Kero sighed.-She attacked Clow Reed. She intended to win the match between them and be the only mistress of all cards so she could create the powerful army to develop her hobby. Her desire to fight was so great that it overcame her and turned her into a cold unfeeling monster searching for a strong opponent to defeat.

Clow Reed had nothing else to do but to seal her in the Forest of Moon. I have to admit, he didn't want to do it, but her ways would bring destruction into the world…

Kero heard the quiet sob. He turned around to face Sakura and saw the tears sliding down her face.

-What happened? Why are you crying?!

-This is…such a sad story!! sob Hisoka didn't want to harm…anyone sob She just wanted to be strong!! sob I am sure she just wanted to become stronger to protect Clow-san sob I want to be strong too!!

-S-Sakura? But now she is after you! It is her! Somehow the seal was broken and Hisoka was freed. We gotta think of a plan to stop her, it's no time for feeling sorry for her! We have to seal her again!

-Seal her? I don't think I can…

-What are you talking about, of course you can! You want to be strong? To be strong so you can protect everyone, right?

-R-right…

-Well, show everybody that you can do it!-Kero jumped up in the air.

-OK!-Sakura smiled.-Let's go to the Forest of Moon!-she made an attempt to get up, but Kero stopped her.

-What do you think you are doing? How can we go there now that you are in this state?! You should get more rest, collect all your lost powers, then think of a good plan, and only then go to such a dangerous place! That brat won't forgive me if something bad happens to you.

Sakura lied back on a pillow. Imagining Syaoran's worried face, she decided to stay in the bed for a little longer.

For just a little longer…

**x - x - x**

Syaoran slowly walked past school gates, kicking the gravel under his feet.

He had a horrible day. The whole time his mind was somewhere far away from his body. The lessons, break, and lunch – everything was in a thick mist for him.

He took a left turn to find himself right in front of the toy shop "Twin Bells".

_I have to buy something for her_ – he thought looking at the various teddy bears and other plush toys and accessories.

It was his first time buying a gift without any reason for someone other than his mother, sisters or Meiling. He stopped in thought.

_What should I buy?!_

He heard a quiet coughing. Syaoran turned around and saw Maki Matsumoto kindly smiling at him.

-Choosing a gift? Can I help you with anything?-she asked politely. Syaoran blushed.

-Um…yes, I am not sure what to get her as a present…-he stared off into glass-window.-I want it to be something special.

-How about this hand-bracelet?-woman asked, holding out a thin pink silk ribbon with a lot of sparkling rhinestones.-I bet she will like it!

-Thank you,-Syaoran bought the bracelet and bowed.

-You're welcome, - Maki replied and smiled, watching Syaoran hastily run towards Sakura's house.

**x - x - x**

The front door opened and Syaoran saw Sakura standing in her pink pajamas with a warm white neckline and cuffs. She had just awoken and her face still carried the blank expression, which disappeared once she saw it was him who came to visit her.

-Hoe… Syaoran-kun? - she asked sleepily and was surprised at how her voice did not tremble when she pronounced his name.

-I was just on my way from school and decided to see how you are doing, - spoke Syaoran and smiled.-Can I come in?

Sakura beamed happily and let him in.

Syaoran felt indecisive, as usual. He put his right hand into a pocket of his school trousers and touched the rhinestones on the bracelet he got for Sakura. It felt very smooth and pleasant.

_Should I give it to her now?_-he thought.

Sakura tilted her head watching him space out and touched his shoulder.

-Are you okay?

Syaoran laughed nervously and rubbed his head, messing up his chocolate hair.

-Yes, am sorry if I made you worry, - Syaoran looked at Sakura's face. - And I am supposed to be the one to ask you that.

He finally decided to do as he thinks is right and reached into the pocket to get the present. Sakura observed his movements with curiosity in her bright emerald eyes. He took out something and looked at it as if rethinking his actions and weighting all 'for' and 'against'. Then he suddenly gently placed Sakura's hand into his and quickly wrapped a pretty pink lace around it.

-Hoe! Is that for me?!- Sakura looked at Syaoran in surprise and then glanced back at her wrist. It was a very pretty bracelet with a shiny silk texture and sparkling jewel-like stones dangling on small ringlets of metal. –It is so cute!

-I thought you might like it, - Syaoran's face became cherry-red, and so he stared down on the wooden floor to hide it from Sakura.

Suddenly, Syaoran felt a pair of thin arms wrap around his neck. The blood once again rushed to his face and he looked up at Sakura. She smiled and seemed to be in absolute rapture. Syaoran embraced her and then studied her face very carefully. She had such a beautiful face!!

Her shiny short auburn hair was messy and part of locks fell on her forehead as she clung to him tightly. The other features were very gentle – a small nose, graceful eyebrows, elegant lips…

His gaze stopped on her lips and for a few seconds he seemed to be thinking about something. Then his face began to get closer and closer, until their lips locked in a tender kiss.

Sakura closed her eyes, slightly embarrassed, but content. A cool shiver went down her spine, it felt calming and refreshing. She thought as if she could stay there forever, not moving an inch just in case this wonderful feeling that floated in the air at this moment would end and make her come back to reality. Syaoran kept holding her in his hands and Sakura felt so safe and so warm…

Syaoran was first to wake up from this dreamy state as they heard the angry voice coming from behind them.

-What are you doing, you brat!-Touya just came back from college and was taking his shoes off at the front door.

Sakura and Syaoran jerked away from each other, also noticing Kero floating beside the stairs and staring at them with interest. Sakura blushed so hard that she thought the steam would come out of her ears and dangerously glared at Touya, then Kero. But neither of them noticed that, Touya looked at Syaoran with victorious smirk on his face. Syaoran glowered back.

-I have to go, but I'll visit you again tomorrow, - he smiled at Sakura and then hugged her goodbye, with pleasure seeing Touya's face darken with fury. He wore his shoes, went through the front door, slightly waved to everybody, which made Touya even madder, and disappeared behind the fence.

Sakura's brother slowly turned around to face Sakura and almost shouted:

-What do you think you were doing right here!?

Sakura pouted and shouted back almost crying:

-We were kissing, onii-chan! How can you do this to me?! You always interrupt at the wrong moment! I have a boyfriend now! So, so…-she stopped to get some oxygen into lungs, her voice hoarse after such an angry tirade.-So please be considerate of my feelings too…

Touya stepped back in surprise – he never saw his little sister look so desperate and so offended. He was used to teasing her, make her angry and frustrated, but never hurt her. And now she was confusedly standing in front of him with her eyes soaked in tears, her face all red and feverish. At this point he felt very sorry for her and for his actions; he also noticed that her legs were shaking, dangerously threatening to collapse at any moment.

-I guess I went a little too far this time,-Touya said softly.-I am sorry. So the little monster got herself a boyfriend, huh? - His joking tone relaxed her and instantly Sakura's reflexes made her answer as usual:

-I am not a monster!

**x - x - x**

**A/N:** **THEY ARE NOT FRENCH-KISSING! At least I hope so, cuz I couldn't picture them french-kissing unless they are at least 15. **Again, I am SO-SO-SO-SO sorry for not updating in ages - everything seems to have turned against me; I had writer's block, art block(on deviantART), prelims at school, I got a new job where I work Monday - Thursday with no time afterwards (work right after school and finish at 22:00) and homework on weekends... Please forgive me and I promise I will update MUCH sooner next timen - my Easter holidays started so I am free to write anything I want in the morning half of the afternoon! **HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? PLEASE COMMENT!**


End file.
